Give me your Paw
by Alazara
Summary: Being a humanoid in a world ruled by humans is never easy. But add in the difficulties of mating, human hatred and slavery among other things. Life just turns into a huge pile of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters but I do own the plot

….

_This is a little idea I was playing with so I wrote some of it to see where it could go. Enjoy_

…..

It was a normal day at my home as I curled up on my favorite pillow as I waited for Rayven to come home from work. She has been working so much lately and she seems to never be here anymore to take care of me and I miss her.

Sighing as I turned over and strech out the kinks in my back before getting up and went to get me a drink from the kitchen when I heard the door open. My ears perked up as I listened to see who it was and a wide grin creeped up my face when I heard her voice.

Quickly bounding into the living room where Rayven was taking off her shoes, I pounced into her lap and rubbed my head against the underside of her chin. "Draco couldn't you wait till I got done my little Kitty." My master chuckled as she scratched behind my ears. Purring loudly I cuddled closer to her and made myself comfortable on her lap and wrapped my tail around her wrist as she continued to scratch behind my ears.

I remember when I didn't have things this good, I came from a poor master that owned my family. Humanoids are a very common pets for anyone but they are ranked by their beauty and rareity and my family are cats. Normal cats, the only thing that makes us stand out is our coloring. White blonde hair and blue grey eyes and fair skin.

But even with our beauty, we aren't really cared for and when the owners of my family could no longer afford their home, the men in black came and took everything away. They killed my parents and I barely got away. I was only a couple years old and I was running for my life when I literally ran into the legs of Rayven. Our eyes made contact and I quickly tried to run away but she was to quick and snatched me up and took me home with here and I've been here ever since.

Rayven wrapped her arms around me and stood up and headed over to the mail drop and began flipping threw it when she came to one that I recongized. It was an offical notice that concerned humaniods from the organization that dealt with them.

Sitting me down on the floor Ravyen opened it up and began reading it as a sneer worked its way onto her lips. Twisting suddenly she walked back over to her shoes on before slamming them on and stalking out the door leaving behind a very confused Draco.

It was near midnight when I heard the door open again, signalling Rayvens return. Waiting quietly on the bed, I listened as she walked around the house before finally coming into the bedroom. Flopping on the bed beside me, she was quiet for a long time. "Draco….do you remember when we talked about you growing up and getting a mate?" I nodded, "Well the the organization has set it up where all pets will go to this place where you will interact with other pets till you have been choosen to be someones mate."

_Well that's all of Chapter 1, hope you found it interesting and stick around for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

I sat nervous in the back of Rayven's car as she drove me to this school I was supposed to start attending. It apparently was a school for two things, one to teach humanoids how to behave and act and the other, to find them a mate so they keep the races going.

I really didn't want to be going but anyone who straight refused to take their pet there, lost their pet and was put into jail, so Rayven was doing what she had to. Sighing I curled up closer to myself as I tried to relax and not get too nervous about this.

I mean I haven't left Rayven's property since I was taken there when I was younger and I was happy with that but now I was being taken off the property to go to some building to be taught things and to see if I can catch the eye of a dom.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew was Rayven picking me up and walking up towards this huge building. It was very big, bigger than any other building I have ever seen and I had to crane my neck to look at the top of it. "Is this it?" I whispered as I curled closer to Rayven as she nodded. "Yes this is it. Well the whole building isn't just the school; this is where all the humanoid pet things are dealt with." She answered as we entered the building.

Rayven took us over to the elevator and took us up to the 7th floor and when it opened I was unnerved by how many pets were here. There were so many different types of humanoids here, from dogs to cats to weasels to birds and so many more. "Ok we seen it, can we go home now?" I asked as I huddled closer to Rayven as she shook her head no.

"You got to go here Dray. You will going here until you pass the courses and find a mate." She said as she went up to the desk with a tired looking lady behind it. As Rayven began dealing with whatever that woman and she needed to do, I looked over her shoulder and spied on everything around. It was a pretty nice place but it was so crowded.

"Alright Draco, this is where I leave you till five ok? I'll come after you straight after work and get you and take you home." Rayven reassured as she petted me once more before placing me on the floor and leaving.

Meowing quietly as I lowered my ears as I looked around to see all the pets seemed to already know each other, I decided to go over to a cat pole that wasn't being used and curled up and continued to watch the others. Some were young, some were old, some were asleep and some were playing. There was so much stuff going on but out of everything, one thing caught my attention.

A black wolf was sitting near a ginger cat and red weasel on the other side of the room talking. The wolf was bigger than me but by how much I don't know, his coat was a shiny black color that looked like raven wings and his eyes sparkled like emerald stones. 'How beautiful.' I thought

"I won't think about that guy if I were you. He's nothing but cold hard trouble." Came a voice from below my perch. Peering down I saw a little black pig and a big fluffy black cat. "Who are you?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side as I looked at them. "I'm Blaise and this is Pansy, and you are little kitty?" the big fluffy cat known as Blaise answered.

"Draco." I said shortly as I scooted over when Blaise jumped up and joined me on one side while Pansy used some tacked up toys to sit on my other side. "Well Draco, no worries cause we are going to help you survive here and not get caught up in people like them. You see those three are bad news all the way around cause they like to use people then drop them when they have sucked all their use out of them." Blaise explained as he licked his paw and wiped his ear to fix the air.

Nodding I looked back over to the three to see them talking to each other while looking at me and from the looks that the wolf was giving me, I could tell things here weren't going to be easy.

_Well there is chapter 2, hope it intrigued you to come back for chapter 3 that will be along as soon as it is finished being written. Please review and enjoy _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters**

Please actually read the Announcement! It is Important!

Chapter: 3

This place was dreadful! I swear to god and everything I value I'm going to bite Rayven when she gets back here! I hissed as I glared at the so called instructor. I was herded in here with all the other submissive pets a little while after Blaise and Pansy introduced them to me and ever since this lowly bag of shit began "teaching" I've wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out!

He was "teaching" that submissives were basically like servants to their Dom partners, that we should give them anything and everything that they desired and we should be happy doing it. 'Well fuck that.' I thought with a growl as I watched the other subs nodded their head as they eagerly took in everything and took it to heart.

'What fucking sheep. I may not have the same upbringing as some of these high class bitchs but at least I know how to think for myself.' I thought annoyed as I glared at the instructor again before looking towards the door. Glancing at the clock I noticed I had another hour of this bullshit, I decided to take my chances.

Slipping down off the pillow to drop down below the wooden desk where no one could see me, I began to creep my way towards the door. Mr. Bag of shit didn't even notice as he tried to discreetly fix his wig that covered his bald spot. Ugh really he was pathetic, a middle age man with a beer belly and a mismatched wig to cover the ever growing bald spot.

Sneering at him once more as I slipped out the open door and into the deserted hallway, sighing in relief to be away from his nasally voice, I checked around me to see where I should go next. 'Hmm do I go down the hallway to the right that has blue tiles and green walls or do I go down the hall with green tiles and blue walls? 'This place is so freakin weird,' I thought as I went down the hallway with blue walls.

The game of don't be seen begun as playfully snuck past every open door that held one of the teachers inside, making sure none of the them saw me or that the other pets didn't see me. I snuck around the building for god knows how long; there was nothing interesting about this building at all. It seemed to be set up like an elementary school with different colored walls and floors to indicate what went on down that hall.

Sighing as I began to grow tired of my game I finally found something worth finding, the door that lead to the roof. Smiling happily I checked around before heading over and slipping through the door and began going up the stairs. Finally reaching the other end and bursting out the final door, I was greeted by a burst of fresh air that was refreshing compared to the stuffy air within the building.

Smiling I went over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the ground, it was so far away! Like maybe ten stories up and the view was amazing! You could see the whole city, well maybe not the whole thing but a good part of it. Curling up on the edge of the building I continued to watch over the city, just watching random people do random things that were completely normal for them.

And speaking of people, look how it is. Rayven was walking out of a nearby book store. I love that book store and it kind of annoyed me that she went without me. The old lady and her elder cat that owned it were the nicest people in the world and it took hours for us to actually leave. They'd tell stories of the past while Rayven browsed through the many shelves that were packed into the tiny homey store.

Sighing I watched as Rayven head for a big building, one bigger than this one. 'Oh so she's on break, why didn't she come and see me?' I thought a little sadly as I watched her inside. My ears lay back against my head as I sadly wondered why she didn't come and see me. 'Did I do something? 'I thought sadly, "Aww what's got the little kitty all upset?" came a deep voice from behind the storage container not far from me. I felt my fur rise up in alert as I turned around to face the voice only to come in contact with two forest green eyes.

"Aren't you a pretty one." He said with a smirk as the wolf walked closer to me as I tried to back away but to only to be reminded I had chosen the ledge as my resting place. Glaring at the wolf I revealed my fangs to him as he went to take another step closer. "Oh and feisty as well? Ain't I the lucky one?" he said with a full evil grin and before I knew it he pounced and grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me from the ledge and pinned me down with his body weight.

A blush worked its way on my face as my instincts told me what this position was and there was no way I wanted to be here with this dog! Struggling to get away was my only opinion and struggle I did till he bite down hard on my neck and pressed himself firmly against every part of my body that he could. "Let me go!" I hissed as I tried in vain to get away.

The wolf growled and pressed me harder into the floor until I could no longer struggle. Mewling in fear as I closed my eyes and pressed my ears back against my head, I waited for what was next. Soon I felt the pressure on my neck disappear and soothing licks placed upon in it to sooth any pain that might be there. "Not yet young one. You're not ready for any of that kind of activity yet. You are still but a kitten." The wolf murmured as he continued to lick at the back of my neck.

Lying under him, I could feel his muscles beginning to relax and soon I seceded the opportunity and thrusted my body as hard as I could and knocked him off. Quickly I turned around and hissed at the wolf as he got up and looked at me amused.

"You are a feisty one. I like that and I've decided you may prove to be quite fun." He said as he stalked around me in a predator manner, "I've decided you will be mine little kitty. All mine."

_Well there is Chapter 3; hopefully it was better than last week's chapter. Like I said at the beginning please read the Announcement. I hate interrupting the story to put that up but it needed to be done so you can all understand that I'm not being lazy, just busy. But like always I hope you enjoyed it and come back for more. Thank you and review please. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's in earlier chapters; it gets tiring and depressing writing that over and over **

_ Sup my amazing readers! I am back!...Hopefully. College takes a lot of time and lately is killing my creative juice plus all my stupid friends who like to dump all there life problems on me and expect me to fix it while also dealing with my own. Ya you can see my life since I was last around here. Not pleasant and creative killing but hey hopefully I'm back and we'll be able to get to the end of this story soon with s good ending. So here is your update, enjoy. _

**Chapter 4**

The trees flew past the window as Rayven drove us home from a long day of hell, well my day was hell. Don't know about hers. Sighing I lounged out on the comfy backseat of her 1962 Dodge Charger, I loved this car and so did Rayven so we were good on this baby. Sighing as I nuzzled my face into the seat, my mind began to wonder back to what happened today on the roof.

Stiffening a little as my cheeks began to burn as I remembered how close he was to me and how his breathe tingled on my neck. 'Stupid canine.' I thought angrily as I relaxed back in to the seat again only to be picked up. Looking up at Rayven as smiled down at me as I realized we we're home. Blushing slightly as I snuggle into Rayven's arms as she carried me towards our little two story house. It wasn't amazing, in fact far from it. The white paint was chipping off the sides of the house that showed this house was no spring chicken. The porch was old and creaked when you walked on it and vines twirled all around beams that held the overhang up.

No this house wasn't perfect but it was home and I loved it. I purred happily as Rayven unlocked the door and let us in and headed to the kitchen to get us some grub. That place didn't serve good food, it looked like worms and brains or at least today's food did.

Jumping down from Rayven's arms I ran over to sit on the couch and watched as she got comfortable. Tossing her shoes in the closet beside the entrance along with her coat before grabbing her bag and heading upstairs to probably get a shower before she makes dinner since it was nearing six o'clock. Purring as I rubbed my face into the couch pillow that I claimed my own as I tried to forget about today but was unable to forget the way that wolf stared down at me with such possessiveness. I don't even know his name but those bright yet dark emerald eyes seemed have burned themselves into my mind.

Huffing angrily as I remembered the way he just declared that I would be his. Please I belong to no one. Well maybe except Rayven but she's more family then an owner. The only time she acts like those people is when she has to.

I really hated when Rayven changed herself for those people just so she could protect me from whatever bull they might try to in force on her. They were bad people and it was bad enough they were getting their way by making me go to this dumb school which I have to stay at till I'm mated.

Growling in disgust as the thought of being mated to another or even worse that stupid wolf. Ugh no thank you, I like how things are now and I have no need to change them. Yawning as I cuddled into the pillow as I felt the stress of today being released and slowly I fell into a peaceful sleep with emerald eyes watching me.

~Author's rant: Ok here is the long and waited for chapter 4. I think for the next chapter I'm going to speed the story up to where Draco is old enough to mate because if I don't this will take awhile. So next chapter I'm thinking the actually mating ritual will begin between Harry and Draco and you shall get some numminess of them because I know that's what you're all waiting for. So as always read, review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

~Well everyone here is the winner to our little poll. I got many votes and reviews and messages telling me what you guys wanted and this one came out on top! :D I am sorry for the delay in getting the new chapter up. I've been dealing with a lot these past couple days. Nothing ever wants to go my way but in all the chaos I managed to get plenty of story ideas down and get my head wrapped around what I want to do with this story, so not a total loss!

I'm going to go ahead and set up the next poll for the story you want completed after this one, so you all have plenty of time to pick the one you want. Also still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested and I may update some of the other stories as well because I found half done chapters for them so look forward to that.

THANK YOU EVERYONE! For your support in picking the story you wanted to see finished and all the nice reviews I got, I really appreciate it. Thank you. ~

Chapter: 5

~Two Years Later~

I hated seeing everything pass by my window. I hated the feeling of the car vibrating as Rayven drove but most of all I hated the silence. There was always some kind of noise when I was with Rayven whether it being her talking or the music blaring or just her breathing there was always noise but not today. Today was completely different and wrong and I hate it.

I don't want to leave Rayven anymore. For two years we've been doing this and our time kept getting more and more distant. I finally got to go home for the first time in months and it was only for a weekend and now I was sitting the back of our car as Rayven drove me back to that damn place once again. It wasn't a bad place really. I wasn't a greatly ecstatic about my teachers and classes but I like hanging out with my friends and stuff but I miss Rayven. I miss my mommy.

Sighing, I looked up as I noticed that we we're no longer moving but in the parking construction of the school. My ears dropped as I looked up at Rayven sadly to see her just sitting there. Crawling forward I managed to get myself into her lap and cuddle her. Her arms wrapped around me and held me close and she buried her face in my hair as I buried mine in her shoulder.

"I don't want to go."

I could feel her sigh against me as she pulled me closer, "I don't want you to either but you have to Co." Pushing the door open, she kept me in her arms as she grabbed my bag and locked the car before heading to the upper levels. The whole time I kept my face buried in her shoulder hoping this was nothing but a bad dream and it would all be over soon but alas my luck wasn't that good.

I didn't care that I looked like a little kitten as Rayven spoke with the person behind the desk and very slowly worked on filling out the paper work. I didn't care that the other pets that saw me snickered as they went by. All I cared about was the soft thumping behind the flesh that I had my head buried in because only god knows when I was going to be able to have this again.

"You know when you do things like that it causes problems for the teachers and yourself." Came the sneer voice of the supervisor of this damn place. I could feel Rayven tensing up slightly as her arm tightened around me, "Like I care Mr. Dove. I only get to see him ever great blue moon so you can bet when I do see him, I'll do whatever I damn well please to do." She growled as she finished up the paper work and handed them back to the lady on the other side of the desk.

Mr. Dove glared at Rayven before huffing and walking off somewhere unknown to probably sulk that Rayven didn't bow down to him like he excepts everyone to do for some damn reason. Startling a little bit when I felt Rayven began to move again as she kneeled on the floor as I finally noticed Mia has already come to get me to take me away again. Clutching on to Rayven as she tried to pull me away from here, "No I don't want you to go! Don't leave me here." I whimpered buried myself in her shirt.

"Draco…Co listen to me, I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll see you again but right now you have to understand you're growing up and you might find someone to spend the rest of your life with here for when I can't be with you. I love you Co but you need someone else in your life to take care of the needs and wants you have that I can't take care of." She whispered as she held me in a tight hug before setting me down on the floor.

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I watch her smile sadly before rubbing my head once more before handing my stuff over to Mia and leaving. Staring after her I couldn't help but feel abandon but I know she had no other choice. This is what the humanoid association decided and we have to abide but those rules. "Come on Draco let's get you to your room so you can rest for the night." Mia said gently as she too watched Rayven walk away. Mia has always been then one to come and get me the few times I got to go see Rayven.

Nodding as I slowly turned and followed her to my normal room on the higher levels. I ignored Mia all the way to my room. I didn't mean to but I didn't want to talk to anyone but my mommy at the moment but alas I wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. Entering my room I went over and curled up under my blankets and closing my eyes. I truly hate today.

~Well there you guys go, here is chapter 5. I know it's not very long but I wanted to have a nice sad cut off of Rayven. I don't know if I'll bring her back, I may I don't know. But I'll have the next up and running soon. Please review by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

~Ok apparently I haven't been clear enough on what the humanoids look like. They are smaller obviously and a normal size humanoid gets no bigger then what a seven year child. Rayven is a twenty four year old woman and Draco is about the size of a four year right now. They have the ears and teeth and also they have tails and the paws, other than they have human bodies. In the beginning they were complete animals but once they hit a certain age they change into their more human looking selves So hope that clears up any confusion, sorry that I didn't make it more clear to begin with. Anyways on with the chapter~

Chapter 6

"Personally I don't see why you miss your master so much anyways. I'm glad to be away from mine she's so annoying." Pansy sighed as played with her newly long dark hair. I couldn't help but sigh as I listen to Pansy rant about how her master does this or how her master did that. She didn't seem to understand that Rayven saved my life. She was the first actual phone that didn't treat me like a wild animal. I was covered in blood and scared but she didn't care, she snatched me up and took me home and took care of me. Not my fault that Pansy's master decided that she was just so darling and needed to be put in every humanoid pageant that ever existed.

"Pansy will you stop bitching to Draco about your oh so horrible life. Nobody wants to hear about it." Blaise said as came up and sat on my other side which I hate. They were both bigger than me because for some reason I was small for my age but it's not my fault. I have baggage.

"So you guys ready for this mating crap?" Blaise asked as his long black tail lazily slithered across the floor as he waited for us to answer. "Do I look ready for this Blaise? My hair is horrible…"and I quickly blocked him out whatever else she was going to rant about whatever else she had to get done before tonight. Tonight was the night that the ukes would be picked by the semes to be courted and Pansy and Blaise wanted to look perfect, just one of them was more vocal.

I don't see why they both worried about their looks, they were both beautiful. Blaise was about twice the size of me and was very bit of a dominate seme that any uke could ever want. He has nice caramel skin and a sleek well groomed black hair that cascaded down his back and had random strains that are braided with beads and his came out from top of his head in a relax manner that made him more inviting. His tails was long and beautiful as it swept behind him and his paws were big and hide his dangerous claws that could rip out any throat they came in contact with. And last but not least his best feature, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to swirl and pull you in with a single glance. I could easily say if I didn't see Blaise as a brother this nice fine ass cat would be the one I'd want.

Smiling slightly as I turned my thoughts towards my loud female friend. Even though most pigs weren't considered beautiful, Pansy was an exception. Her long gleaming brown hair that she finally let grows out made her looked amazing against her pale skin with those little ears that twitched at every loud noise and even though she only made double my size, she was busty and curve and had little to no fat even though I thought she needed to eat a little more. Plus her little curly tail just made her adorable along with her hooves that she kept in perfect shape that gleamed in the light. And like Blaise I thought her best feature lay within her eyes, her clear sky blue eyes that could dazzle any seme.

Yes puberty had been kind to both of them unlike me. I was still quiet small, one of Rayven's friends had once told me I was about the size of a four year old human child which I took as a nice way of calling me small. Rayven had once said my size doesn't matter because for my small size I made up in looks and personality. I guess I wasn't without looks. My fair skin and silvery white hair that brushed against my shoulders with every movement I made. My ears sat kind of relaxed against my head as I tried to relax and ignore everything that was going on around me and my long short haired tail stayed tucked close against my body. My paws I guess you could say were small and dainty but sharp claws laid within them to protect me. And lastly my eyes, my silvery arctic blue eyes that seemed to stop people in their tracks at times.

Yes I wasn't ugly but I still didn't feel as beautiful as my friends or the other pets around me. Hell Granger and Weasley seem to have grown into fine looking humanoids, not that I'd ever admit it out loud. Granger had grown from her puffy kitten state to a young humanoid cat with long slightly curly hair and brilliantly shinning brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. Her ears and tail were well groomed and being shown off as her proud attitude was in place. She was a beautiful cat but her know it all attitude was what made her ugly in my eyes. I had a couple of my classes with her and it was a constant battle between her and the teacher in seeing who could get the most information out first.

But she was lucky in my opinion. She has already found her mate and not in the blind lust of the urge to mate like the rest of us will. She is one of the rare ones that found their mate before they were hit with their seasonal heat and even though Weasley is her mate I was still a bit jealous.

Speaking of Weasley, he hadn't turned out to bad himself. He was one of the large pets, about Blaise's size if not a little bigger with wildly curly red hair and kind of ember looking eyes. His skin was a slightly tan yet pale shade that worked for him. His long tail swung behind him happily and his ears were perked up to catch every word his mate was rambling on about and he looked happy.

Turning away from them I began to look at all the other humanoids. We are all different and shape and size according to what we were. The only similarities we had were the fact that we were all forced to wear the same clothes today. A plain black halter top and small black shorts that were easily ripped off. They made us wear these because under the full dose of out heat, clothing can get in the way and cause some semes to get angry and aggressive; at least that's what our teacher said.

Most of the humanoids in this room right now were ukes that were about to have their first heat. The staff liked to keep us together based how old we are and what stages we are at in our life. Personally I'd rather be anywhere but here. I didn't want to do this. Lying down on the floor as I rested my chin on my paws as my ears drooped sadly as I felt more and more trapped and doomed by each passing second until a nudge against my side pulled my attention to Blaise. "Hey cheer up Dray. Everything will be ok."

Looking up at him as I asked him the silent question, "I don't know Dray but I think everything is going to be ok. You don't even know if anyone will pick you or find you, so you may not get a mate. And if you do, you should be happy because you'll have someone to spend your life with." He said as he moved so he was lying against me and began to lick my ears. Twitching my ears at him before I nudged him off me, I found some comfort in his words but I was still unsure of everything but for now I decided to just enough him cuddling against my side and Pansy joining on my other side and settle in for a nap.

~Ok there we are for chapter 6. I know it's not that long. I'm having a little bit of trouble really getting back into this story but I am doing my best. Sorry about the confusion about the way they looked, I appreciate that being pointed out to me, thank you so much Keikey. Hopefully I cleared up any confusion with that but if there is any more confusion please feel free to ask. I'll update again soon and once again please review I love hearing from all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Refer to earlier chapters for Disclaimer

Well here we are for chapter 7! Yay! I've been working on figuring out how this story shall go because I'm kinda conflicted on who should the bad guy be (any ideas?) But for now we shall have the mating! I hope you all enjoy it and leave me reviews please!

Also thank you all for your reviews that you have sent me

Chapter 7

Looking back towards where the clock tower was stationed as it chimed loudly, announcing there was only an hour left until the semes would be released into the enclosure. Quickly I got back to finishing up one of my many traps as I tried to remain calm but it was so hard. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my stomach from the fear I am feeling. Pushing the last trap into place I quickly moved to climb up my tree and huddling into the hole that I dug into the trunk of the tree.

I have several traps set up around the area and had this hole at the near top of the tree that had an exit that I could use to get out if found. This was all terrifying for me. Being stuck out here in this mock human made forest like a sitting duck as I wait for some seme to try to come and to claim me.

I sat there complete still waiting for the bell to ring and when the clock finally struck and signaled that the semes were being released I couldn't help but feel afraid. I didn't get along with many semes because they thought that they could push me around because I was small but I always proved to them that my claws were nothing to mess with. But in this situation everything was different.

I don't know how long I sat there but it was starting to get dark and this was only the first night. Shivering as I curled back farther into my hole I tried to stay awake and alert but my body had other ideas. I soon found myself beginning to drift off at least until I heard one of my traps go off.

Tensing up as I waited and listened to see what would happen next when I heard his voice. "Here Kitty kitty. I know you're around here somewhere. Only you are actually smart enough to set up traps but like I told you before little kitty, you are mine and I will have you. I've waited long enough so come on out kitty cat." He purred.

Curling up in a tighter ball in my hole I began to feel my worst nightmare come true. That stupid wolf had found me. 'Calm down Draco! He hasn't found you yet! He just thinks that you're around here somewhere because of the traps. He doesn't know where you're at.' I thought as I slowly calmed down as I took comfort in my words.

"There you are kitty cat." A deep growl breathed in my ear as I sprung up to see deep emerald green eyes staring deep into my eyes only inches away. Gasping as I jerked back and kicked out in panic as I feel down my hole and slide out onto the ground. Quickly I scattered to gather my bearings and took off running into the far woods trying to get away from the wolf.

It felt like my heart was inside my throat as I ducked under branches and dashed threw the undergrowth of the forest. Glancing back as I ran to see if he was still behind turned out to be a bad idea as a solid force hit me in the side and quickly pinned me to the ground. Growling and snarling as I turned to face my attacker to only see a big dog growling at me, eyes glazed over in lust and slobber dripping off his jaws.

My heart clenched in fear as I began to struggle with everything I had in me but it wasn't enough as the dog began ripping off the clothes off my body, eager to get to his prize. A panicked scream rang out in the air before I realized it was me that was screaming as I tried to crawl away from my attacker.

Suddenly I was jerked back and forced onto my hands and knees into standard mating position. 'NO! NONONONONONONONO!' I mental screamed as tears began to stream down my face as I became blinded by fear and panic when suddenly the world went spinning.

Crashing and skidding across the ground I quickly huddled into myself as I was lost in a world of fear and panic.

~Harry's Prov~

'Things are quiet. Too quiet.' I thought as I took a deep breath and let the air roll over my tongue as I tasted the air. The air was heavy the scent of ukes in heat and pairs already mating but this all meant little to me for I only had my eye on one uke. Trotting off silently I tried to pick up on the scent of my little kitty that was probably hiding somewhere or at least I hoped he was hiding somewhere.

I bit back a growl as the thought of someone else claiming my kitty pissed me off beyond belief. 'No he's mine and I will claim him.' I growled as I trotted on, getting deeper into this habit the humans built for us when I finally caught scent of my kitty.

'There are you my kitty.' Quickening my pace as I kept my mouth open to keep the sweet strawberry taste on my tongue of my soon-to-be mate when a scream knock me out of my little bliss. Perking my ears up I listen closely as I waited for another sound to key me in on what was going on because I certainly didn't want to walk up on a mating couple.

Lucky I didn't have to wait long as another scream broke out and growl tore from deep in my chest as I took off towards it. My heart slammed into my chest as I felt my temper rising quickly as soon as I broke out into the small clearing it boiled over as I saw some mutt about to mate with what was mine!

Wasting no time I quickly charged at the mutt and knocked him off Draco but sadly I knocked him a couple feet as well but I knew he'd be fine. Right now I had to worry about this worthless piece of crap that dared touch what was mine.

The dog snarled at me as it got to its feet and wasted no time in charging me and soon we were in a battle of teeth and claws. With every bite he managed to get I got two more and twice as hard and painful and all too soon the mutt was backing off. He whimpered and backed up into undergrowth before disappearing.

Snarling at the undergrowth for a little while to make sure the mutt didn't come back before walking back over to Draco and gently nudged him with my paw. 'He's so small.'

Draco didn't react to my nudge so I carefully leaned over him to se he had passed out. Sighing I looked around before nodding to myself as I hoisted him up on my back and headed to look for a place for us to stay. We had a week here, maybe more depending on how long our heats went on for, so we needed a temporary home.

'You are mine Draco.'

Well there is chapter 7. It's not very long but the next one will be longer. I've kinda been caught up in getting ready to leave for school here soon and plus I've got so many story ideas for other stories. So expect new chapters and stories coming your way! Anyways please review I love all of your reviews and thank you to those who have reviewed. You guys are awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters.

_Here we are at chapter 8 and we're going to find out if Draco and Harry actually have a happy mating. Will they have anymore problems? We shall see won't we because I have all the answers but anyways Thank you too all my readers and reviewers. You all make writing more fun for me _

_-Here's a little thanks for my reviewers_

_kitty tokyo uzumaki_

_baldy911_

_darkshadowarchfiend_

Chapter 8

'It's warm' is my first thought as I came to and it was. It's very warm and comfortable and it made me think of home. Yawning as I stretched before opening my eyes to have my hopes destroyed. Looking around I saw that I was in a cave lying inside a very comfortable left nest with a small fire off to the side that had something cooking over it which explained why there was fur covering me.

'Whaa…?'I thought as I sat up and looked around as everything finally came crashing back on me. Shivering slightly as I curled up and pulled the blanket around me as I clenched my eyes closed as I tried to forget the feeling of being forced down and… I stopped for a minute as I realized something.

Quickly yet hesitantly I reached up and ran my hands down the sides of my neck and couldn't help but smile as I felt the lack of mating mark and then the lack of pain. 'Thank god! But how…'

"It's good to see you awake" I deep voice came from the mouth of the cave. Turning around I saw the one person I should have expected out of everyone to see. "Harry?" I whispered as he smiled and walked over to the pool of water that I didn't noticed before and washed his hands before coming over and nuzzling his face into my neck and wrapping himself around me.

It was an odd feeling to be wrapped up in his arms but at the same time it felt amazing. I felt safe and warm and protected. Almost like I did with Rayven but different but not in a bad way and I didn't want to leave it. Without noticing I began to relax and melt into his arms.

"How are you feeling kitty cat?" he whispered in my ear as he cuddled closer. Breathing in as I turned and cuddled into Harry's chest as a purr began to work its way out of my chest.

A thought at the back of my mind kept nagging me as it screamed asking me what I was doing. Why was I allowing him to touch me but the heat soon smothered it as I cuddled deeper into Harry's chest.

-Harry's prov-

I couldn't help but smirk in victory as I felt my kitty cuddle up to me without fear as I knew the heat was taking over and making him act as he was suppose to. 'Oh my little submissive kitty. Soon you will be mine but first I'd rather like to see if maybe he could fight the heat and start liking me for real instead of just the heat.

I'd rather like him to like me so everything would be easier when he bares my children. I'd rather him not harm our young because of his hate for me but even if he does, he will eventually come to understand his place.

Once he is mine, he will always be mine. No matter how much he fights it.

Tightening my arms around him more as I moved to lay us both down on the bed I created for us for some much needed rest on both out parts. The food would be done later tonight and for now I wanted rest. Burying my face into Draco's hair I left myself slip off into a gently sleep.

-Sometime Later-

The pleasant smell of strawberries filled my senses as I slowly woke up to the sound of mewing. Looking at the beautiful cat beside me mewing as the smell of his heat hit me as the wolf in me took over and I felt a hunger that I never felt before.

Growling hungrily as all but ripped my clothes off and jerked him over to me as pushed my face in his neck and began nibbling on the supple flesh there as he began to purr and grind against me.

Growling hungrily as I lost the last of myself and bit down on his neck, marking him as mine. My beautiful kitty yelped before purring happily before I pulled back and flipped him over. I quickly mounted him as my kitty continued to mew in need before I managed to thrust into him.

Draco yelped before purring happily as I began to thrust into him. I growled as he mewled and begged for more. We continued on and on till time no longer mattered. Soon I felt myself lock inside him as I began to finally come as my kitten came as well below us.

Grinding deeper into my kitten as I moved him so we could lay down with me on top of him and him be under me comfortably as I continued to empty my cum into him before drifting back to sleep again.

-Sometime later—

Growling slightly as my bed moved I slowly opened my eyes to only see a shock of silvery white in my face. Shifting slightly I moved to sit up when I felt a certain part of me attached to whatever beneath me and that's when I realized what happened.

'I mated with Draco and now I'm attached to him until either he's pregnant or the heat wears off. Great' I thought as I couldn't stop the thrill of satisfaction run threw me. 'Well not as I planned but still I got what I want.'

"What? What's going on?" Draco mumbled below me as he slowly began to shuffle around. "Harry? Harry! What the fuck the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of me you asshole!" he screamed as he began to struggle away me with little success. Growling angrily as II dropped my weight on him to hold him still as he continued to try to get away from me.

"Stop!" I commanded in my seme voice and he immediately stopped and sat very still below me. "You are mine Draco! And you should be grateful to me because I could have always let the mutt rape you. At least I took care of you and I will take care of you in the future as long as you remember you are mine!" I growled harshly as he began to tremble in what smelled like fear and sadness and tears.

Leaning down, I nuzzled my face into his hair in comfort while wrapping my arms around him while growling in a comforting manner as he began to shake in tears. "There there little kitten I'll take good care of you. There's nothing to cry about my dear kitten." I whispered. Draco continued to tremble for awhile as we laid there in silence. I don't know how long we laid there but soon the tall tale signs of the heat began to rise again as the smell of strawberries began to overtake my senses again.

Growling as I unintentionally rolled my hips forward, grinding deeper into Draco as he whimpered slightly. I knew that I was already hardening inside him again as I felt Draco hesitantly push back into me drawling a hiss from me.

Moving to kneel above him as Draco moved his lower half to mold against me on his knees as he kept his face buried with the bed as I began to thrust into him shallowly. I wanted him to feel pleasure from this. I knew Draco was in him right mind this time and not being controlled by the heat so I wanted to make this good for him. I wanted to prove I could take care of all my mates needs no matter what.

A gasp caught my attention before a smirk worked its way onto my face as I realized I found his spot. Moving to aim my thrust to hit that one spot over and over again it wasn't long time Draco was moaning and thrusting back up against me and begging for more.

"Please Harry…more...please"

Thrusting harder and faster into Draco I found myself coming closer and closer to the edge. Being drug there with every beautiful moan from my mate and the feeling of him clenching around me. Wrapping my hand around him as I began to stroke him in a fast pace as I felt my knot began to grow.

It wasn't long before Draco screamed as he came all over my hand and my knot was locked firmly inside him as I too came deep inside him, pumping him full of my seeds again. Breathing heavily I looked down at my mate who was shivering in pleasure beneath me before I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close and pulled the blanket over us allowing my mate to relax and sleep.

_Well there you have chapter 8. Yay the long waited for mating! Well I do so hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully my newness to writing the more steamer scenes didn't disappoint too much. Anyways please review! I love your reviews and once again thank you for those who reviewed and those who favorite and follow my story! Chapter 9 will be posted soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapter

_They finally mated! Yay! So I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far because now I can say we have some chaos coming. What kind I have yet to decide but it shall be something, _

_Thank you to my reviewers:_

_~darkshadowarchfiend_

_~kitty toyko uzumaki_

**Chapter 9**

Whimpering slightly as I felt Harry once again knot himself to me and fill me up before collapsing down upon me. I was so sore. For a complete week Harry continued to mount me every time the heat struck. I was never more thankful for these humans that ran this place who would soon be coming to get us.

Whimpering again as I tried to get into a comfortable with Harry's dead weight baring down upon me. 'I can't believe I'm mated and to him!' I thought. I couldn't place how I felt about this.

On one hand I couldn't be more relieved that this whole find a mate thing was over but why did it have to be him?1 But then again who else could it be? There were many other semes here that wanted me but they would not be kind to me. That dog from earlier this week made that quite apparent.

Shivering violently as I a shadow feeling of that mutt's breathe on my skin. "Draco?" Harry's groggy voice caught my attention as he moved to curl around me and nuzzled closer. "Get off." I growled as I tried to push him off which we met with resistance. "No. We only have so much time before those humans come and drag us apart and then god knows how long till I'll get to have my little kitty again." He growled.

"Get off Harry!" I growled angrily when he refused to move. "You might as well calm down Draco because my dear kitten I am bigger then you and I'd like to fill you up as many times as I can before those damn humans come and take you away." He whispered in my ear before everything began again.

-Sometime Later-

~Harry's Prov~

"Come on Harry! You know who my mate is so why can't you tell me?" Ron whined as we continued to get ourselves clean. Unlike the ukes we had more hands on with take care of ourselves since we are groomed to not only take care of ourselves but our mates and cubs.

"Maybe I don't kiss and tell like you do? Did you ever think of that? I mean I bet Hermione would love to know all the stuff you gossip about." I smirked as my friend paled in mention of his mate.

"Pssh whatever, I know already who you picked. You mated that cat Malfoy. I mean seriously could you pick any one better and you pick that pathetic orphan. You know nothing good will come with this Harry. There was a reason behind why the Malfoys were killed and you go and mate him." Ron spat.

The reaction was instant as my wolf took over and I sprung at Ron. He and I may have been friends since we were kids but no one will talk bad about my mate. It wasn't long before the humans heard our fight since neither I nor Ron would simply allow ourselves to be beaten by another even if it is our own friend.

Choking on a growl as a rope wrapped itself around my neck and jerked me away from Ron's beaten body just as someone quickly grabbed him before he struck again. The last thing I remember was a painful prick in my neck before everything went black.

~Draco's Prov~

Sighing in relief as the Nurse Poppy finally laid me down into a warm bed for the night. I was in a special room that was made for humanoids after heat to see if they are pregnant. If they are they stay here until after they give birth and the kittens are weaned and able to get into trouble. I never thought I'd be in this room, much less waiting to see if I was pregnant with my own set of kittens.

There were many different humanoids in here. Some already had some of their own young and some looked like they were about to pop and some were like me. Waiting to see what would be the next step in their lives.

Sighing I nuzzled down into the warm blankets, enjoying the warm comfort they had to offer. "I've never seen you around here honey." A soft purr came from the bed a little ways away. Peeking out from the warmth of my blankets, I looked over to see a white Persian female humanoid, a very heavily pregnant one at that. "Oh what beautiful eyes you have. Now I know I have never seen you before. I would have remembered those eyes." She purred softly as she brushed her curly white hair out of her face.

Blinking slowly as I slowly moved up a little more to get a better look at the female cat. She was an odd yet beautiful. Her long curly white blonde seemed to flow around her like a halo that made her pale skin glow along with her bright pale blue eyes. Onto her head, her fluffy looking snow white ears were relaxed but attentive to everything going on while her tail swayed comfortable behind her.

Her giggling brought me out of my observations as I seen she was smiling at me with a knowing smile. "Aww you young ones are so cute. This is my second time in here. I had a litter before this one but sadly they didn't make it." She sighed as she sadly rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I became unaware as to what to do.

Suddenly she smiled again, "I'm Luna by the way. Who are you darling?" she asked. "I'm Draco." I said as she nodded. "I take it this was your first time?" she asked as I nodded before continuing. "I remember my first time as well. It was scary to be let go in that place with nothing to stop the Semes from just taking what they wanted but lucky I caught the eye of my mate, Neville and look at me. I'm big as house." She laughed as I just stared.

"Oh you are just so quiet little one. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked. Shifting around to get more comfortable as I began to tell Luna about my life with Rayven and then how I came to be here and in return she told me about her life. We talked for hours before we both finally drifted off to sleep. I like Luna. She was someone that I could easily talk to like Rayven but more in a sisterly manner.

Maybe being here won't be so bad.

_Whelp there is Chapter 9. Hopefully you all enjoyed it Once again thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Please review because I love hearing from you. It makes my day really. So anyways Chapter 10 should be along shortly. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_ It's time for chapter 10! Yay and lucky for all of you I've come up with an interesting idea for all of you to read a little later on. So look forward to that for now. _

_Also I'm going to be opening another poll here soon on which story you guys want to see completed after this one. So I'll let you know when that is up and please if you would go and vote I'd be most grateful. _

_Once again thank you to my awesome reviewers:_

_~kitty tokyo uzumaki_

_Chapter 10_

A week has passed since I had first been brought here. It has been a week since I first meet Luna and became friends with her. It has been a week since I was locked in a cave with Harry pressing me into the ground having his way with me. In a way I know it all happened but yet I feel like it has all been a dream.

"Hey Luna?" I whispered in case she was asleep, being almost nine months pregnant she could be kind of cranky sometimes. "Yes Draco?"

"When you and Neville first mated did everything seem kind of like it was a dream?" Looking over at Luna I could tell she was thinking about my question. That was one thing I loved about Luna. She's never given me an answer without seriously thinking about it. "Kinda of but not so much in because back then they didn't separate you from your mate like they do now. So ya there were times I'd be thinking this is all some messed up dream but then Neville would be right beside me kind of killed that." She explained softly as she rubbed her stomach signaling she was lost in thought about her mate.

"Draco dear it's time for your final check up honey. Aren't you excited? You'll finally find out if you're going to have young." Nurse Poppy said excitedly as she basically bounced over to me. Looking up at her as she leaned over me before picking me up, as she was walking out I looked over at Luna who was smiling encouragingly but I couldn't help but not share that feeling.

~Harry's Prov~

Spitting blood on floor before moving to stand back up as I glared at my trainer. "Do you still have the need to beat up someone? Hmm do you? Did it feel great letting your more dangerous side out? Feel good so get that blood in your mouth?" he yelled as he quickly spun around and delivered another kick to the head.

Growling angrily as I just let myself stay on the floor this time. My whole body yelling to get

Up and put this human in his place but I held myself back. I didn't want to cause any more trouble then I already have. 'This is why I hate humans. They think they're better than everyone else. So pathetic in their false power, hiding behind their machines…'I growled as the trainer continued to yell and scream at me before finally storming away.

It was a little while before the healers came in and carried me down towards the medic ward all the while I felt my hate growing ever stronger. The healers make quick work of my injuries before taking me to my room.

I was one of the few cases where I got my own room but that was because I have been there for a very long time. Since I was a very young child when my family was captured by humans that took humanoids and made them into slaves and anything else they wanted. My family was one of the more resistant ones and my father was gutted alive while my mother was raped until she died.

I was beaten and beaten until the whole operation was shut down and I was brought here. I was nine when I brought here and since then my anger just grows. At times I can forget it but at times like this I felt the rage and the desire to make them all pay.

Collapsing on the bed I let my tired muscles rest as my body began to heal itself. There was only one thing I wanted right now and that was to have my mate here but once again the humans took away what I wanted, what was mine.

'Don't worry Draco, you'll be back with me soon and then I'll get us away from these disgusting humans forever.'

~Draco's Prov~

Shivering slightly as I was forced to sit on the examination table naked. 'How long will this take?' I wondered as I rubbed my arms to keep warm. It didn't take Nurse Poppy long as she came in with some clothing that over the years I have became used to wearing. Getting dressed as quickly as Nurse Poppy would go before she sat in front of me. "Well Draco all you're testing is done and I'm afraid to tell you honey that this time you're not pregnant. I'm sorry dear but there's always next time." She said quietly as she tried to stroke my ears which I dodged. Only Rayven was allowed to touch my ears like that, hell she was really the only human I let touch me.

"Well Draco let's get you back to your room and you…" she started only to be interrupted when an older male walked in the room with a young male humanoid walking at his side. "Aw so this is the humanoid that I have heard about. He is beautiful isn't he." The elder man said as he came up in front of me and forceful grabbed my face and turned it up towards him. "Sir! Let him go this instant! You're not allowed in here without authorization!" she shrieked as she ripped his hands off me. "I'm sorry ma'am I meant no offense. I was just so excited to hear about the rare breed of humanoid and I see it wasn't a rumor. A Malfoy who very rare." He muttered as he continued to look at me like I was some kind of treasure.

Suddenly he spun around to face Nurse Poppy as his pet just sat at the doorway watching with no interest. "I want him. Where can I go to fill out the adoption papers?" he said suddenly. Looking at him in shock as I hoped I heard him wrong, "Excuse me?" Nurse Poppy asked hesitantly.

"Where do I go to make him mine? I wish to have him as my pet. So where do I go to make him mine." He said simply. "Excuse me, I already have an owner." I hissed angrily at his tone, he had the air that he could just get whatever he wanted. The man turned towards me, amused. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes he is. Now please leave Me.?" Nurse Poppy said angrily as the man just seemed even more amused. "Dumbledore is my name ma'am and we'll see about that."

_Chapter 10: Complete! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all like my little twists that I have added but yet there is more to come! Please review and thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorite and followed my story. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_Chapter 11 is here! Yay so I am on an awesome roll lately. I'm proud of myself, it's not often that I get to update like this but I have two weeks until I'm moving back to college and I'm making the most of it by updating my story and brainstorming for my other ones._

_**Quick thing to point out, it was mentioned in a review that someone thought Dumbledore wants Draco in a more sexual way. This is NOT the case. I can tell you right now there is NO Dumbledore pairings at all. Dumbledore has his part to play and you'll see when that time comes. But once again there is NO Dumbledore pairings. So we can all breathe a sigh of relief.**_

_Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers_

_~ Keikey_

_~ Lady Shadowmind_

_~ Kitty Tokyo uzumaki_

**Chapter 11**

"Are you serious?" Blaise yelled as his hackles began to rise. "Blaise calm down! You're drawling attention of the teachers and yes I'm serious." I sighed. "So you're telling me that this Dumbledore guy walks into the medic ward and basically says he's going to own you no matter what? That's bullshit and he's damn lucky that your human wasn't here. She's make him a girl for even thinking that he could have you." He said with a small smile that I shared.

"Ya she would have." I said sadly as I thought about Rayven. God how I missed her but I still had so long before I could see her again. "But enough about this crap how was the mating? Who did you even mate with?" I asked as soon as I realized that I had no idea who his mate was.

A blush worked its way on his face as he suddenly buried his face into his paws while he mumbled something. Leaning down I tried to understand exactly what he said but still couldn't understand him, "Blaise what the hell are you saying?"

"Pansy okay! I mated with Pansy!" he yelled suddenly as he sprung up and looked at me with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Do you understand what that means? It means I'm stuck with her forever because for some reason my seme side decided she was the perfect match! And guess what!? I got her pregnant too! I'm not ready to be a father! What if I suck and mess my kids up for life? How can I live with myself?" he yelled before collapsing on floor beside me.

"Umm Blaise I don't get why you're freaking out. You and Pansy make a good match and plus I'm sure you'll be a great dad." I said slowly as if I was talking to a child and in Blaise's case maybe I was. "Ugh Draco I was so ready for the mating and getting a mate but then after it all happened I just…I don't know" he trailed off as he stood up and began to walk away.

I was truly confused by Blaise's reaction. Why was he so upset to be mates with Pansy I mean at least they weren't mated to total strangers. Sighing as I slowly began to walk back to my room. I was alone in there now because apparently my roommate was pregnant now. 'It seems like everyone but me is pregnant' I thought as I unknowingly began to rub my stomach.

A sudden scent caught my attention as I passed a hall that lead to the seme rooms. I had come to know that scent but it had been over two weeks since I had last smelt it. Looking down the hall towards the seme's hall and then back down the hall towards my room before slowly moving down the fall towards the seme's rooms.

Everything was quiet but the scent of dominate seme's was everywhere but only one seemed to call to me. My neck tingled as I moved closer and closer to the smell of my one and only mate. Turning down a deserted hallway that had only one door at the very end that seemed to be hidden from the world.

The walk to the door was a slow and cautious one but when I finally reached it in peeked in I saw exactly what I had been following. Harry was laying on his side in his bed by the far wall with his back to me. I had to admit I had a handsome mate.

His skin was a golden tan that was beautiful with his longish messy black hair. He was definitely taller then I and older by a few years. He was well built but not overly built where his muscle bulged out; he had what Rayven had once referred to as swimmer's built. All muscles that were compacted together making him smaller but still as deadly as someone with bulging muscles.

But most of all the one thing that made him even more beautiful in my eyes was his eyes. Those deep emerald eyes that seemed to penetrate everything they stared at. "Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to come in?" he growled as I jumped at this voice. I hadn't even realized he had known I was there.

Slowly I slide into the room and closed the door behind me before walking up to sit behind him. My tail curled around me as sat in front of his bed waiting for him to make the next move. Slowly he turned to face me and just stared at me.

"So why are you here Draco?" he suddenly asked. Blinking as I tilted my head slightly and realized I didn't know why I was here but I was. "I don't know." I said slowly as Harry gaze turned into one of amusement. "You don't know. Huh well ok I guess but why aren't you in the medic ward with all the other ukes?"

My eyes darted to the floor as I suddenly felt like I had failed at something. I didn't understand why because I didn't want this. I didn't want to be mated and having kittens. I wanted to be away from this place. To be back home with my human. "Draco why are you not in the medic ward?" Harry repeated but this time more stern and forceful.

"There's no reason for me to be there." I muttered as I listened to Harry shift and sit in front of me. "No reason to be there? You mean…you're not pregnant?" he asked as if he was trying to find out if I was actually lying to him which caused me to look up at him like he was retarded.

"Oh…" he whispered as he seemed to get a far off look in his eyes before he pulled me forward onto his bed and forced me to curl up and he curled around me. Struggling a bit before Harry's threatening growl made me go limp.

Laying there in Harry's arms caused me to be very confused. I felt safe and warm but yet I wanted to get away. Sighing slightly as I forced myself to relax in his embrace as Harry nuzzled my neck right over where his mark was at.

"Tell me about yourself my kitten." He growled softly as he settled in behind me waiting. "My name is Draco." I hissed. His little nickname was getting old fast and was starting to irate me. A deep laugh echoed from him before he spoke again, "You so cute kitten, thinking I cared if Draco is your name or not. You are my kitten and I will call you what I wish to. Now tell me about yourself." He ordered in his seme voice that forced me to comply.

"There's not much to tell. I have only one family member and that's Rayven. She's been with me since I was a kitten. We live in the country together before I was forced to come here." I said as Harry began to laugh again. "Silly Kitten I wasn't asking your history I was simply asking you to tell me about you. Like what is your favorite color?" he asked

"Green"

"Food?"

"Strawberries"

"Smell?"

"Cucumber melon"

"Time of day?"  
>"Night"<p>

"Sex position?"

"What?!" I yelled as I jerked away from him only to be brought back against his front. "I'm kidding Kitten you were barely aware of what was going on when I took you during the heat and we only did one position so I think I doubt you know what your favorite sexual position is." He whispered as he pulled me closer and cuddled more into me. "Now go to sleep Kitten." He ordered again, leaving no room for argument so I just huffed and tried to get comfortable.

~Rayven's Prov~

"Hey Luke?" I yelled at my friend who was in his kitchen making us some smoothies as we waited for our dinner to arrive. "Yes Rave?" I heard him yell back. "I know you're not allowed to discuss your cases with anyone but I have a question about the last one you did." I yelled back.

Soon Luke walked around the corner with both our food and smoothies, "When did that get here?" I asked as I took the food and got it set up.

"A little bit ago and what about the case are you asking about?" he asked as he dug in to his food. "Is it true?" I asked quietly. Luke nodded, "Yes it's all true Rave. It's not the first case we've dealt with but it is definitely the biggest. I think we're getting closer to catching the guy who runs the whole show and when we do humanoids everywhere will be safer."

Nodding as I chewed my food I couldn't help but think of my Draco. I couldn't imagine losing him to assholes like the slave traders. "Rave?"

"Ya?" I asked, "I hope you're keeping an eye on Draco even though he's in that company now. I mean there are so many humanoids being abducted and taken every day. I mean they don't do many normal slaves anymore. Every humanoid slave seems to be put into a certain area to where they serve. You got to be careful." He explained.

"What's the ring leader's name anyways?" I asked as I tried to steer the conversation away from admitting I called that damn place where Draco was stuck at least three times a day to make sure he was ok. "Sadly we don't know."

"How useless." I sighed as my phone began to ring, "Hello?" I answered, "Hello Miss. Black, This is Albus Dumbledore and I believe we have business to discuss."

_And there is the end of Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I am enjoying writing it for all of you. Chapter 12 should be along soon. And once again thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows. Please continue to review and I'll see you all in the next chapter _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_Here we are at chapter 12! Moving along quite nicely if I do say so myself, and I do. So anyways I hope there is no more confusion about anything, there was on the last chapter about Dumbledore and it still stands that Dumbledore is NOT paired with anyone. Ever. I know some people enjoy that pairing but not so much me, so those who do want it, I'm sorry you'll have to look elsewhere. _

_ Once again thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and people who are favorite my story. _

_Thanks again to my reviewers: Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki _

Chapter 12

~Several Weeks Later~

I really hated being one of the few submissive humanoids that wasn't pregnant. I was in and out of the medic ward all the time now. Having so many tests done on me to make sure I was alright and working properly. Sighing angrily as I sat once again on the cold metal table waiting for Nurse Poppy to come and finish up the last of the test. Then maybe I could go do something relaxing for once.

I have been spending a lot of time with Harry lately. Mostly at night because I don't want to be alone in my room and Harry helps keep the nightmares away. He actually wasn't turning out to be a bad mate. He could be really sweet at times but then again at others he could be a menace.

I really didn't understand him all that well. He refused to open up to me but he demanded that I for him. I fought him when I could but him being my dominate, he had power over me. There was one thing I feared though. It may have been the mating mark but some part of me always missed him when he wasn't around. I truly feared the one thing that could be left to happen and that is to fall in love with him.

If I fell in love with him, I'd have to choose. Choose between him and Rayven and I know because of the bond, I'd choose him over her. Taking away the only family I knew and love.

"Draco?" Nurse Poppy asked quietly, startling me out of my thoughts. "Yes Nurse Poppy?" I asked as I felt a slight blush work its way upon my face. "Is everything ok?" she asked calmly as she sat down on her chair in front of me.

I nodded confused at what she was asking I mean she was the doctor, won't she know if something was wrong. "You seem to be missing someone." She stated simply as my face turned pink as I looked down and nodded. A hand ran its way through my hair causing me to look up at her. She had given up on touching me a couple weeks earlier so it was odd that she suddenly reached out to touch me. "I think I'm going to talk to the supervisor after I let you go and we'll see if we can't get Miss Black to come see you. Okay?" she asked quietly.

Gasping as I couldn't stop the almost face splitting smile that covered my face as I launched myself at her, "Yes! Thank you!" I yelled happily as she laughed and hugged me back before pulling away while holding onto my shoulders. "Alright then we'll why don't you go and get something to eat and relax and I'll go and talk to the supervisor." She said as I nodded and darted out of the medic ward and headed down to the almost empty lunch room.

Munching happily on my late lunch a lot quicker than normal then normal before I went outside one of the older playrooms to pass the time before if I found out if Rayven was coming or not. I was so excited and in my own little world I failed to notice the presence of my mate arriving in the room. "My my little kitten you seem to be excited something. Could it be me?" He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

Rolling my eyes as I lay back against him, refusing to let him ruin my happiness. "Not everything that happens to me is because of you Harry." I said as he began to nuzzle my neck before pulling away and pushing my swing. Laughing slightly as Harry continued to push me on the swing I couldn't help but feel happy. I had come to enjoy these moments when Harry was really sweet to me and wasn't an asshole and acting like he owned the world like he does around the other humanoids.

Harry and I continued to play in the playroom for hours before hunger finally drove us out. "Wow I think we missed dinner." I said as Harry and I stared into the dark kitchen. Harry smiled at me before grabbing my hand and slipping into the kitchen. "Do not fret my dear kitten. If there is one thing I can do it is make my mate a meal for the both of us." He said with a smile as he began rummaging around and began to make something for us both to eat.

'Eggs and bacon' I smiled as I sniffed the air. I sat in a chair near the island and began to play with my tail as I waited for him to finish. "Come on Draco." Harry said as he dumped everything onto a plate and grabbed my hand before heading out of the kitchen again and to his room.

It was easy to sneak around at night since the night guard wasn't exactly very up and going about his job. Once we got to his room we both curled up in his bed and ate our dinner.

If you were an outsider looking upon us you'd think that we were almost sickly sweet. Laughing and joking around, feeding each other. It was almost like everything was perfect and sitting there looking in Harry's eyes I couldn't help but feel happy.

Harry smiled at me as we both stared into each other's eyes and just looked. Slowly moving closer I tenderly pressed my lips up against my mates in a gentle kiss.

~Harry's Prov~

To say I was surprised was an understatement when Draco kissed me. I stayed still enjoying the feeling of my mate's soft lips against mine before he started to pull away. Growling slightly as I wrapped my hand around the back of his head pulling him in for a deeper kiss while my other one wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me.

Draco wrapped his arms around my neck as we both deepen the kiss as my wolf growled in pleasure and his cat purred against me. Gently moving to lay Draco down under me as I continued to kiss him as my hand moved up to stroke his ear which caused him to moan into my mouth.

Growling happily into the kiss as I began to grind down into Draco causing him to let out more of them sweet moans that I was starting to love. Pulling back slightly I looked down at Draco laying down all sprawled out on my bed with kiss swollen lips and breathing slightly heavily.

"Want you." I growled as I rocked against Draco causing him to moan again as his eyes slide closed and tiled his head back exposing his neck to me. Leaning down to nibble on his neck before licking my way down to my mark and began to gentle suck on it. Draco's reaction was instant as his body sprung up against mine and his hands clung to his my shoulders.

Running my hand down Draco's leg before gently grabbing his butt and whispered to Draco, "Do you want me? Do you want me Kitten?"

Draco looked up at me with emotions swirling in his eyes as he slowly nodded before pulling me into another kiss. It wasn't unusual for humanoids to have sex with their mates after they are mated but usually it was because of pregnancy hormones but he wasn't pregnant. But I couldn't help but find myself wanting him more than ever.

Kissing Draco deeply as I slowly began to remove Draco's clothes. Touching every part of his skin that I could as I removed every last barrier between our bodies until it was just skin against skin. Draco moaned and leaned into every touch as he replied with his own touches.

Making sure Draco was ready for me before I slide into his tight heat as my fangs snuck once again into my mark. I growled/moaned at the intense feeling of Draco as I just stayed still enjoying the feeling of my mate before he started pushing back against me. Softly I began to thrust into Draco as his moans, whimpers and pleas pushed me on, making me hotter than ever.

I kept our steady pace as I never once removed my fangs from his neck when I suddenly felt Draco's fangs bite into my neck causing even more pleasure to flare through my body. An idea suddenly entered my mind as I carefully moved us to where Draco was sitting in my lap. Suddenly Draco began to move on his own. Moaning against neck as my eyes caught sight of our reflection and the unbelievably sexy sight of Draco riding me.

I let Draco set the pace of our coupling as I watched him in the mirror. Unbelievably turned on by watching Draco clutch his arms around me while never releasing my neck and his pale skin becoming slick with sweat as he continued to roll his hips taking me in deeper every time as my knot began to form and began to slip in and out of him before locking firmly in place.

Draco began to moan louder and speed up as his tail wrapped around my thigh as my hand crept down to clasp around his arousal and soon he came in my hand and dragging me along with him before he went limp against me.

Breathing heavily as I slowly lay back on my bed as I finally removed my fangs his neck as he removed his as I felt his breath began to even out, signaling he has fallen asleep and soon I too followed him into the world of dreams.

~The next day~

~Draco's Prov~

I couldn't help but bounce in excitement as I waited by the visiting room door. Rayven was going to be here soon and I couldn't help but feel like the happiest person in the world. Waking up this morning still connected to mate who was growling happily in his sleep. After he finally woke up we cuddled for awhile before bathing and more cuddling.

And then I was called to the office to be informed Rayven was coming soon and to be ready to see her and now here I am. "You seem to be very lost in thought Draco, anything interesting?" came a voice that I missed so much. Snapping my head up from its downward position that I wasn't even aware I had taken to look into the eyes of my human. "Rayven!" Yelled as I jumped into arms and coiled myself around her in a tight hug as she laughed.

"Oh Draco you have no idea how good it is to see you!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the floor holding me. "I missed you." I whispered as I pulled back to look at her with a smile. "I missed you too Draco. I've only had Luke to keep me company. But that is not important Draco. What's important is this nice little mark on your neck." She said as a small smile appeared on her face.

Blushing slightly as I began as I launched off in explanation of everything that happened, not noticing the brewing storm that was standing outside the door watching us.

~Harry's Prov~

I won't admit it out loud but I was extremely worried when Draco didn't come back for hours after going to the office. Walking about as I tried to scent out my mate when I finally picked up his scent which lead me to the visiting rooms. 'Why would Draco be there?' I thought as I cracked up the door to see Draco sitting wrapped around a human, looking like the happiest person in the word.

Rage course through my veins like a thunder herd of wild horses before I tore myself away from the door way and stomped back to my room. Growling with deadly intent as I threw my things around and tore into anything and everything I could to try and sustain my rage.

'Why is with that human! How dare he?!' I mental screamed as the feeling of betrayal wedge itself inside of me. How dare my mate be that comfortable with a human! A dirty, lying, murdering, monster of a human!

Hours went by before I finally simmered down enough to sit in the middle of my destruction when I heard the door creak open. "Harry?" Draco cautious said as he entered my room. I stayed still as I worked to ignore my mate as he came closer. "Harry?" he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder which I quickly through his hand off of me. "Don't touch me." I growled as I whipped around and barred my teeth at him as he drew back away from me.

"Harry?" he whispered in confusion and slight fear as I advanced on him. "What do you think you're doing here you? Did I give you permission to enter my room? I don't believe I did you stupid cat!" I growled as my voice began to advance to the height of yelling as Draco began to back up in fear. "Harry what's wrong with you?" he asked cautiously.

"What's wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me! The only problem here is my stupid whore is entering my home when he is not needed!" I hissed as Draco's eyes widen and watered slightly as he continued to back up from me as I continued to advance on him. "Why do you look so surprise kitten? Hmm did you actually think I felt something for you? That I cared for someone like you? How stupid can you get? You are simply a release and a way to spread my seeds! Nothing more." I growled as tears began leaking down his face as he looked like someone had destroyed his world.

"Now get out." And the order didn't need to be repeated twice as Draco ran away before the last syllable was out of my mouth, leaving me alone to continue my rage upon my room.

~Draco's Prov~

Slamming my door closed as I fell to the ground as I dissolved into tears as my mates words echoed in my head. 'How could he say that after everything? Was it truly all in act? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought as I curled up on the floor beside the doorway.

"Well well Draco I've been waiting for you." Came a familiar voice as I jerked up to see who spoke only to have someone grab my hair and thrust a cloth over my mouth. Screaming and trying to jerk out of whoever's grip I was in things began to become foggy before everything went black.

_Well that's that end of Chapter 12. I hope everything is to my readers likings. Once again thank you too all my readers whether you have reviewed, favorite, or followed I thank you. Please review and let me know what you all think and the next chapter should be along within hours._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: refer earlier chapters**

_ So much drama just when things were starting to look up. But it's like people say if you don't let go of your past it shall destroy your future. –Sigh- Hopefully Harry will see this but we shall see._

_ Anyways thank you again to all my reviewers, followers and people who favorite you guys keep me writing._

_Thanks once again to my reviewers: Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki, _

Chapter 13:

'This is all a bad dream' I thought over and over again as I made myself as small as possible in the corner of my cage. This had to be a bad dream but alas no matter how hard I pinched myself I couldn't wake up from my nightmare. "Oh come now beautiful, stop looking so miserable. I need that glowing beauty of yours to be shining brightly when I sell you this evening." Dumbledore said excitedly as he basically danced around my cage.

My wide eyes stared at him in horror as my mind caught up with what he said. 'Sell?' I choked at the thought. I didn't need to be sold, I have a human! "Oh don't look so sad little one. You're doing a good thing! You're going to make me rich! Be happy!" he yelled happily as the phone rang out from somewhere else. He wasted no time going and getting it, finally leaving me alone in my cage.

~Harry's Prov~

Sighing tiredly as I tried to ignore the feeling of self hatred that was buried deep within my stomach as I wondered around tiredly. _'You should go apologize.'_ That stupid little voice in my head whispered. 'Why should I? He's the one who wants to be all cozy with humans.' I inner growled at my voice. _'Really? You're seriously pissed at your mate because he cares about his human? The very human which is the very reason as to why you even have your mate'_ the voice sneered in disgust.

This was nothing different odd about this. This annoying voice had always been around since as long as I can remember and it always had a way of making me see things I didn't want to see. 'Humans are dangerous, untrustworthy monsters that kill everything that doesn't obey to their orders.' I hissed.

_'You really are a piece of work. Something needs to happen to let you see how bad you fucked up.' _he hissed again. But before I could reply an anger scream caught my attention. "Are you fucking kidding me? You assured me he was safe here and someone just fucking walked in and stole him!"

Curiously I moved closer to the door that was left cracked open to reveal the human I saw Draco cuddling with and the supervisor and one of the submissive care takers. "Listen Miss. Black our promise for every pet safety here. Draco could just be misplaced..." "Misplaced! Are you fucking kidding me! Have you even looked at the security footage?! Someone came into Draco's room and took him out and proceeded to exit the building! Do I look fucking stupid to you?" she screamed as actually flipped the table into the wall.

"Miss. Black would you please stop, we're doing everything to find Dra..." the supervisor was once again cut off as the Draco's human started raging again. "Doing everything you can to find him? Are you kidding me? Three of your security guards sitting in here picking their asses while god knows what's happening to Draco! You know what I'll find him myself." The human stalked out of the room, nearly knocking me out with the door as she stormed out of the place.

Staring after her as she stomped down the hall, looking after her my mind suddenly began to understand why she was here and pissed. 'Draco gone?' I thought as I took off towards Draco's room. Barreling in the room I looked around the room, trying to find Draco but alas there was nothing. Panic began to well up in my stomach as I sat down, trying to think of what to do. 'I need to find him! I need to save my mate!' I mental screamed.

_'Oh really now you want to save your mate? Now why would you do that? I thought he was just your whore?' _the voice sneered as I opened my mouth trying to scent out any clues to who stole my mate. 'He's not a whore! He's…more than that.' I whisper

_'Oh oh he's more than that now? What happened earlier? Hmm? If he was so important explain to me why you said all those things to your mate?'_ the voice hissed as I unknowingly buried my head in my mate's pillow and breathing in his scent. 'I didn't mean too. But he wants the human. He wants that disgusting human. He can't have both of us! He needs to wither decide me or the human!' I screamed at the voice.

_'Oh you are so fucking stupid and it shows now more than ever! Did you ever take a moment to look at your mate's past? You know about the Malfoys family! You know that they were killed when he was young! That human is the only family he has! You want him to choose between the two of you? Then I hope when he's found his human goes against the world to ever allow her back here because you do NOT deserve him. If you were worthy of him you would sit there and help his human find him and learn to get use to her. So why don't you grow a pair and make a decision and get your head out of your ass.'_

I laid there stunned as the voice finished screaming at me. I hated to admit it when I was wrong in what I had done but this time I was more wrong then I ever wanted to know. I know I have issues with humans. I hate them all and when I saw Draco with that human looking more utterly happy then he had with me.

But the question was why did it upset me so much that my mate cared for that human more than me? It wasn't like I was in love with him….or was I? 'No I'm not in love with him but maybe I'm starting to fall…' I thought slowly as I pulled away from Draco's pillow as my mind rushed with images of Draco's smile and his playfulness and that pout he does and his intoxicating scent.

_'Oh looks like someone is finally getting his head out of his ass.'_

~Draco's Prov~

Nightmare was not a strong enough word for what I was dealing with. Only a few things could be worse than being strapped down to a table with some creep poking and probing me over and over again. Finally the stupid doctor left and now all I had to endure was being strapped down to this cold ass metal table.

But sadly my peace was short lived as the door opened again and my oh so nice captor came in with a stranger than normal glint in his eyes. "Oh Draco, Draco you have probably made this the best day of my year. I could not have stolen a better humanoid! You are going to make me millions! Do you know why? Hmm? I'll tell you! You're pregnant!" he yelled crazily.

'Pregnant.' I thought and it just bounced off the walls in my head over and over again. I was pregnant. How was that possible? Nurse Poppy said I wasn't but I had had sex since then. But that was a week or so ago, I couldn't be sure. There was no day or night here. Just all grey.

"Oh Draco can you imagine how much money each one of your little kittens or pups are going to me? So much money and it's all thanks to you. The kittens or pups from the blood of the last Malfoy and Potter clan! People will pay with their lives to get a hold of one of them." He kept on yelling but my mind was still stuck on the fact I was pregnant.

'Oh god.'

_Please Review and tell me what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

_A/N: Well everyone here we are at chapter 14. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. As you all know for now on update day is Friday! Yay the best day of the week, well at least to me but anyways remember every Friday is update day!_

_Also thank you to everyone who was reviewed, followed or favorite this story. I hope it continues, so please review and let me know about anything _

Chapter 14

"Tell me something, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Luke asked for the thousandth time as we walked down the dirty, trashy streets of one of the more known black markets in the city. "Luke after the last three months of doing this you'd think you'd know the answer to that question." I said as I turned down another alleyway.

I hate this place. It was disgusting and probably the worst place on earth besides Hell. "I know but I get this distinct feeling that we are walking into something we have no understanding what so ever in." he whispered as looked around as we entered another humanoid market. Luke and I then split up looking for Draco.

Three months have gone by and I have yet to find the slightest sign of Draco anywhere. No one had seen or heard of anyone having a Malfoy cat for sale but they were all interested. Wanting to know if there was one actually for sale because everyone wanted the rare cat.

I hate seeing all these pets here. They were abused, under feed and tortured. The slave market for humanoids was the worst place besides Hell and that was for everyone to deal with. Hell was a place where humans and humanoids were taken and tortured until they could learn to obey the law. This was a strict world we lived in that bordered onto the living sin which was the black markets and the people of this place that seemed to crawl out of everywhere.

"Hey Miss, looking for a pet?" a gravelly voice asked as a disgustingly dirt elderly man lumbered up to me. "We have the finest in the market." He continued as he walked beside me as I looked over each pet, hoping I'd find Draco.

"I'm looking for something rare." I said as I eyed the rabbits and common cat humanoids. The man cackled before nodding and motioned me to follow him behind a curtain. "I have something I found a month or so ago. Very dangerous and not yet tamed but if you're willing to pay a pretty penny I can't say no to giving him to you." He said as he held back on old raggedy sheet that was hiding a cage. I could feel hope welling up in my being as I moved closer only to see a dark blob lying in the cage.

I knew the instant I looked at the blob it wasn't Draco and that was proven even more when it attacked the cage. 'A wolf humanoid?'

"He's a Potter which is amazing since I thought all the Potters were dead but alas here you go. They're wolf humanoids, quite beautiful when they are at top condition but this one is unable to sit still too allowed to be taken care of. He's worth 1,000,000,000. Take it or leave it." He said as he licked his lips as if already tasting the money.

Standing up slowly while keeping my eyes on the wolf that was still growling more so at the man then me. 'Potter…Potter where have I heard that before.' I thought as I looked over at the man before excusing myself to make a call. "What do you need to make a call?" he hissed as I paused by the curtain. "Well for the reason of I want this pet so I need to get my bitch to bring me the money." I said as I ducked out as the man laughed gleefully.

Pulling out my cell I quickly called Luke who took forever to answer his phone. "Hello?" he said when he finally picked up. "I'm glad you took so damn long to answer. What if I had been in trouble? What are you doing? You know what it doesn't matter does the name Potter ring any bells to you?" I asked as I waited for him to answer.

Luke hummed for a minute before answering "Wasn't Draco's mate a Potter?" and suddenly it clicked. I had received a paper in the mail detailing the facts about Draco's mating. It was a Potter humanoid which was a well known for bright green eyes and impressive protective skills but being wolves they were named a more exotic pet.

Except Draco's mate was the last one like him or was he? 'Only one way to find out.' I thought as I hung up on Luke and looked toward the tent. There was no way I could pay that amount of money so looks like I'll have to revert back to my teen years when I did stupid shit.

Picking up a piece of discarded wood, I placed it behind my leg as I snuck back into the tent.

~Harry's Prov~

I didn't know whether to be grateful or pissed. After seeing Draco's human standing in front of my cage I didn't know what to think.

The last three months had been hell. After smelling out the scents that didn't belong to anyone in the building or Draco I began to track them down when I got spotted by someone and got the jailers called on me. I managed to avoid them but accidently caught the attention of my captor who has been abusing and beating me for the last month.

Now seeing her here I didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved. I guess it depended on her next move. When she walked out I actually felt a little bit of despair and resentment but when she came back in and knocked the shit out of the old man until he was unconscious, I felt a little better but not a lot. I still hate humans.

Now she was just kneeling in front of my cage, looking at me. "What?" I snapped irritably. She just blinked and finally she asked me something, "Are you my Draco's mate?" I bristled as she called MY Draco hers. 'This human got it completely backwards.'

_'Remember she's your mate's human, don't fuck this up and also consider she can free you and help your mate.' _God I hate the voice of oh so stupid reason in my head. "Yes I am MY Draco's mate." I growled as she nodded. "How did you get here?" she asked. Grinding my teeth together as I answered her dumb question, "I'm looking for him."

She just nods and stares at me for awhile again which is starting to really piss me off. I hate being stared at as much as I hate humans and because this was my mate's human I had to shove it up my ass and deal with it. "I'm going to let you Harry but only if help me find Draco. I know he's your mate but he's my family and I'm his. We have to share him ok. I know you don't like humans. I got a nice huge folder about you when I got the letter informing me about your mating. So if you want to be a part of Draco's world, you're going to have to deal with me ok?"

Staring at her irritated because she wasn't wrong, I nodded angrily as she opened the cage door and moved back to let me out. "Stay close to me and we got to find my friend Luke and see if we can't dig something up." She basically ordered as she headed out back into the streets.

Growling once again as I shoved everything up my ass as I quickly trotted after her. She was my ticket out of here and the one of the two things that could take Draco away from me so I had to learn to deal with her.

Trotting beside her as we ignored the other scumbags that were walking around the street when a man came up and started talking with Draco's human. 'This must be her friend. I'm really going to have to learn her name. 'I thought annoyed as a familiar smell caught my attention. 'I know this smell. It's the smell from Draco's room!' I growled as Draco's human looked down at me. "What?"

"I smell a smell I found in Draco's room here." I said as I took a deeper breath and I knew it was definitely the smell. Taking off after it as I heard Draco's human growl as she followed me, she may be annoying but she like a smart human and knew that a humanoids had the scenes of their animal and no one would tell you that wolves were bad hunters.

The smell took as around and around the black market until we finally came to a small store where it ended. Draco's human wasted no time in entering the store and I had to admit I like her style. No fear only dedication to saving Draco but I'd die before she ever knew I even remotely liked her.

The store inside was bare, just like the outside. It was literally like an empty barn. "Are you sure Potter?" she asked quietly as I surpassed a growl before nodding as I followed her farther into the barn. Everything was still but something was making my ears twitch. Stalking closer to the back of the barn, there was a hole in the floor that we couldn't see from the front and in that hole was a man.

Draco's human seemed to already have a plan as she walked up beside me with a rope and quickly did this lasso thing and ends up ripping the guy by his neck and shoulder.

"AHHH! How dare you! You have to right to do this to me!" the man screamed as he tried to loosen the rope from where it was wrapped around his arm pit and neck but that all failed when Draco's human stepped on his throat.

"Rayven!" the other human yelled in an upset tone as it became clear he was not happy about Rayven's actions but she ignored him easily. "Who is he?" she hissed

The man looked confused and angry as he tried to spit in her face only to have it come back down on him. "I have no idea who you are talking about but if you don't let me go you're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain." He hissed. "Who is the man who is stealing humanoids from the center!" she yelled as she pressed down harder on his throat. The man quieted down and looked at her before a smile ran across his face.

"Oh did you loss a pet my dear? Oh so sad." He laughed and finally I snapped as I growled and slammed him fist across his face. "Potter stop." Rayven said as I went to strike him again. "Now looked what you did. You made him angry. You see you better give me information or else I'll let him have fun with you. We all know how wolves get when their angry." She said sweetly as the male beneath her foot paled.

"Depends on who you're looking for! I need more information! What did they take?" he whimpered as he kept looking at me with fear. "He stole a last of his kind humanoid." She said as the man suddenly understands. "You're looking for the Malfoy cat." He said as no one moved. The man sighed and relaxed under her foot.

"It took you a little longer then I thought it would for you to come. A pet like that doesn't just have any owner. I take it your after him and his litter as well." He said as every one of us froze and looked at him in shock. He noticed our shock and chuckled lifelessly. "You didn't know? Well anyways he's about three months pregnant, probably a little more but the man you're looking for is Dumbledore. He lives in the abandon district I think but you must remember some things can't be seen by looking." He said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rayven's human asked as the man brought his hand up to his mouth while sticking something in it. "Rayven…" I cautioned as he smiled. "Because I finally found a way to get rid of the bastard." And then a distinct crunch rang out through the barn before the man seized up and started choking and gasping for air.

White puss started coming out of his mouth and before long he was dead. "Great Rayven! He's dead! Now what?!" Rayven's human yelled as he began pacing around as Rayven stepped back from the body. "We got the information Luke and as it is we know Dumbledore is a real person and I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." She said as she rubbed her head through her hair.

"Wait you know Dumbledore?" I growled angrily as I looked at her with a sneer. Rayven looked at me before speaking in a low voice, "I got a phone call from a guy named Dumbledore and he wanted me to sell Draco. I told him to fuck off and didn't think about it again."

I nodded as I understood what she was saying, a lot of people wanted to buy rare pets and she's probably dealt with it a lot so when one more stiff asked for him it was normal for her not to think twice. "What's our next move?" Luke piped up from the other side of the barn.

Rayven turned and looked at him like he was stupid but she answered none the less, "You heard the man. This Dumbledore lives somewhere in abandon district and there is only two houses left standing there. One of them he can't get in without me knowing and the other is our destination." She said as Luke stepped closer. "Why would you know anything about the abandon district?" he asked.

Rayven froze and looked Luke before looking away. "Because I'm from there."

"What?!"

_And so ends Chapter 14….Review and tell me what you think_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier Chapters

_So obviously things are not going the way I had wanted them to go. College this semester is really packing on the work. I've already got two projects coming up soon and like three tests and about two papers. For 19 credit hours that is a little over the top I think but hey it's college it's not meant to be easy. _

_ But anyways so as much as I'd love to say I'll have tons of chapters done soon, I know I won't but I am going to do my best to keep up with the every Friday update even if it isn't all my stories. I know I didn't get to two or three last time I updated, so I'll try to do better but I got to do school work too so bare with me._

_Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story._

_Hopefully updated every Friday!_

Chapter 15

_In every community there has to be something that keeps the fear of disobeying alive. In the community in the far parts of London Shartary was that place. Shartary was the home to what the people called Assassins. _

_ Assassins were the dogs to the government who came at their every call and obeyed every order. They got their name because usually that is what they did, they assassinated people who stepped out of line and disobeyed the government. They had no mercy to their fellow humans but only to humanoids to which they swore to never kill._

_ No one knew why they refused to kill humanoids; it's just how things were. _

_ There were three families that made up the Assassins. The Blacks, the Silver-tongued and the Bloods. These three families lived in Tartarus or as it is now known as the Abandon district. No one knew why they lived together, just that they did and they worked together in their killings. _

_ But as all things go on they eventually end and when assassins from the Silver-tongued family began to disappear only to be reappear dead things began to fall apart. Soon an all out war between the families and soon as far as everyone knew everyone was killed and until this day no one has stepped foot into the Abandon district._

~Present Time~

"Why did you never tell me?" Luke asked for the thousandth time but once again Rayven refused to answer. It was odd seeing them like this even though I only knew them for a few hours. Rayven didn't seem like the kind of person to be an Assassin from the legends.

Assassins were known for their ability to kill without remorse and when they did the job, they made sure there was no way that person ever came back. Rayven didn't seem like that kind of person but then again humans were always very good at hiding themselves from the naked eye.

It took awhile for us to get to the abandon district since many of the roads leading to it were gone now but there was one well used road that gave away the fact that someone was living within the district again.

The road was long and bumpy and all around was thick forest and when we finally reached the Abandon district everything suddenly turned black. The ground was black and the burned buildings and the farther in you could see the three main houses that still stood facing each other in the eerie calm atmosphere.

"Here we are." Rayven whispered as she slide out of the car and began walking towards one of the houses. Luke and I followed slowly behind her as ash whipped under our feet as we walked. It was amazing how this place looked. It was literally as if time literally stood still and when we came to stand at the gate as one of the abandon houses.

"Whose house is this?" Luke asked as he stood beside Rayven. She was quiet for awhile before sighing. "This is the Silver-tongued family household and if I'm correct this is the household where Dumbledore grew up and the place where he is hiding Draco." She explained softly. "Wait a minute, if this is the Silver-tongued home then how can Dumbledore be from here?" Luke asked as Rayven slowly pushed open the gate and began to walk forward.

"Because Dumbledore is his mother's maiden name." she said as if it was obvious. Looking around the front yard of the house you couldn't tell that anyone had been here. Ash covered everything and the wind kept it moving. The tire tracks that had been behind our car were already gone and our foot prints were starting to disappear as well but once we got inside the house it told a completely different story.

There was no dust, not ever a speck of dirt anywhere in the house but yet it still looked completely abandon to any form of life but a smell lingered within the house. Growling as the smell became very clear the farther I went into the house there was no doubt that Dumbledore was here or at least had been here.

Rayven trailed deadly silent beside me as we walked farther into the house. My sense were tingling and telling me that we weren't alone and if she was an assassin as she said then she knew as well. The only one of house that was unaware of anything was Luke, who Rayven was now telling him to go back to the car and wait.

It was easy to tell that he didn't agree with Rayven but he did as he was told anyways after much time consuming arguing. Rayven and I walked silently through the house listening for any clue of where we needed to go when something or someone feel into that place.

An unsuspecting man slipped out of one of the rooms looking like he just woke up and was heading down to a door that was located under the stairs and disappeared. There was no way to tell if where this guy was going was where we needed but it was a lead and even if he wasn't, he knew something that could tell us where we need to go.

Crouching down low as I slowly rolled my shoulders as I prepared to pounce on him as Rayven got the jump on me and swiftly grabbed the guy by his neck and slammed him into the way before restraining his arms behind him. 'Maybe she is an assassin after all.' I thought as I straightened up and walked over to where she was hissing questions into the man's ear as he tried to spit at her.

"Listen hear you stupid moron if you don't start giving up some answers then my friend over their might just kill you because it's his mate that your boss took from the two of us and what can be said about that other then we don't like it when people we care about get taken from us y greedy shit heads so I'd start talking and fast." She hissed and I could say as much as I hate humans it was amusing to see this one almost make the man almost pee himself.

"Y…you're lying. You won't dare do anything to me." He stammered. Rayven and I shared a look before cruel smiles slide on to our faces as we turned back to him.

Oh this was going to be fun.

Review! Well everyone here is the end of this chapter that is really late but this is how it is because let's face it college is hard and I'm already piling on homework. So anyways please review and I'll see you around sometime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

((A/n: Ok well here we are again at Chapter 16 of this story. I've had some complaints about the length and I'm going to see what I can do but you all have to remember I do have a life outside writing that stops me from writing all the time. It would be nice to have more time but I don't so bare with me people.))

~Thank you to all the reviewers and followers and people who have favorite this story. ~

~Updates till were done!~

Chapter 16

Another muffled scream rang out from my victim as another one of his fingernails were ripped off leaving only two left in total. "So are we ready to talk? Or maybe I'm being too nice? Do I need to work on another part of the body?" I hissed into his ear as he glared at me and cursed my being through his gag. "Oh I guess I need to work on other body part hmm? Maybe this one?" I asked when I quickly spun around and brought my piece of board down against his shin breaking it on impact.

The nameless man screamed again and this time I could see tears tracking down his face as he hunched forward in pain. "Are you ready to talk?" I asked as I waited to see what he would say. I had to say I was impressed. All this time he hadn't shed a tear until now and just maybe after that he'd be willing to talk, if not then maybe a little more pain would get him to talk. Hell maybe I could even get Harry, who was looking bored as over in the corner, to help.

"I'll never talk." He croaked when I pulled the gag out of his mouth and I couldn't help but sigh as I roughly stuffed it back in. "Never say never."

**Draco's Prov**

"Six all together but I can't tell what they are since you didn't happen to find out what his mate was." The creepy doctor said as he pulled the stethoscope away from my stomach. How he could tell how many there were that way I have no idea. Maybe he was genetically changed or something. I don't know he is usually creepy and something was defiantly off about him.

"Will that decrease their value?" Dumbledore asked from his chair in the corner. What a dick, sitting there like he was the king of the whole damn world. Let him come over here and act like that, I'll rip his damn face off. Stupid smug bastard.

"It all really depends on what he mated with. If it was anything less than another pure blood then they won't be worth as much as they could be." Dr. Creepy said as he stood up with his bag. Dumbledore looked mighty displeased as he stared at me with a look that said you better have mated with a pureblood or I'll kill you. "How can we tell if they are purebloods?" he asked as he turned to Dr. Creepy as they headed out of the room. "You can't until…" was the last thing as I heard as the door slammed shut and once again leaving me in the cold empty room.

Sighing tiredly as I laid down on the cage floor I couldn't help but wonder about Rayven and Harry. 'I wonder if Rayven even knows I'm missing. The way that stupid place is then I doubt it because she'd throw an unholy fit and probably kill someone. As for Harry…I doubt he even cares.' I thought sadly as I thought of the happy moment with my mate before all went to hell.

I wonder if anyone was actually coming to get me. Probably not. Humanoids went missing everyday and why would someone suddenly send out a search party for me? Sighing as I sat up and looked at the only thing between me opening this door, that stupid lock. Looking down at my paws as I slowly slide my claws out and then back at the lock, just maybe…

**Harry's Prov**

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you everything just please stop!" the guy cried as Rayven removed the gag again. Finally, and I mean finally the guy decided now was the time to speak. Right when Rayven decides that we need to cut his leg off too. I wanted to see if she would actually go through with it even with the smell of disgust and self hate coming off of her.

It amazes me that she obviously doesn't want to be doing this but she was still doing it. She was doing it for Draco. "Then talk." She whispered as she kept the saw right on the top of his leg. It was kind of funny that this house had a room full of torture devices that were now being used on this poor man who happens to work for the wrong person. "Dow the hall to the right there's a floor hatch that leads you to the bottom levels where your stupid humanoid is at. Just let me go. Please just let me go." He whispered as he leaned forward as far as he could go.

Rayven nodded and stood up and dropped the saw back on the bench and pulled out a small pocket knife and cut the ropes and the guy fell to the floor. She kneeled down beside him on the ground and pushed him onto his side, "Your only chance to get out of here to get yourself out of here. Drag yourself out of here and hope someone finds kindness in their heart to help you get to somewhere that people can help you."

She then stood up and walked past me and out the door. Looking at the guy as he continued to cry in relief before walking out to follow her, I still couldn't believe that even though every ounce of her hated what she was doing she still did it. She is an Assassin and nothing now can go against that. She could have killed that man easily even if it cost her a piece of her soul but the thing was Draco obviously meant more to her then her soul.

One thing that I knew for sure was that she was unsafe and dangerous. Rayven pulled the hatch back slowly as waited for someone to make a move and when nothing did happen she headed down. I followed behind her slowly when she stopped at the end of the hallway. "Harry" she whispered to get my attention, "Find Draco and get out of here and back to the car. I'm going to take out Dumbledore." And then she was gone.

Growling slowly as I snorted before taking in a deep breath of air to see if that maybe I could get a whiff of my mate. The air was stale and moldy and blood. There was no smell of Draco's scent so obviously I just needed to wonder around and see if I could maybe smell him out. If he was even still here that is.

**Draco's Prov**

Dropping out of the cage as I finally got the damn lock off the door I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as I went and jumped up and grabbed the door handle and let it slowly swung open. Peeking out I saw no one but I could hear voice down the hallway that probably belonged to Dumbledore and Dr. Creepy so it was obvious that I needed to go the other way.

Creeping down the hallways I noticed that something was off. No one was around, everything was quiet and I couldn't help but feel unnerved about it. Why was there no one around? Hell I didn't even hear any other humanoids around and that bothered me. Was I alone here with Dr. Creepy and Dumbledore? That was not something that made me very comfortable and now that I was free from the cage, I needed to find a way out and quickly.

Darting down the different halls when I heard something, something like claws against the roof stone floor coming my way. 'Claws? What the hell is going to have claws here?' I thought as I hunched down in the shadows waiting for whatever it was. I maybe pregnant but I wasn't about to let anything happen to my cubs. Not now, not ever. Growling softly as the thing got closer to where I was bunkered down and when it got in front of me I attacked. Growls and hisses rang out before I found myself pinned to the ground as I was ripped away from the asshole's ear. "Draco?" came a confused voice that sounded a lot like…

"Harry?" I asked as I looked up into the confused emerald green eyes that were staring down at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up forcing him to back up and get off me. "I'm here to save you. Duh you're my mate." He said as he looked at me with a hurt look on his face. Confusion flowed threw me as I opened my mouth to ask him something when another voice cut me off. "So you're the mate? A Potter if I know my humanoids and I do so that makes you a Potter and a pureblood and this makes me insanely rich." He said Dumbledore came out of the shadows. Harry quickly pushed me in back of him and hunkered down in a threatening pose but Dumbledore didn't care.

"I have to say I struck gold with this one. The last of both the Malfoy and Potter families and I have both of them plus their babies." He said as he rubbed his fingers together as a hungry greedy look crept into his eyes. "Oh I really have been born a lucky man. I mean I'm the only living Assassin left and I have the treasure's from both houses that are know no longer living. You see precious little ones you are both what we call clan pets. You are born within a clan and that breed stays within that clan until either they are stolen, killed off or they disappear back into the forest. You both are in the my clan was killed off and I'm here to take both of you and make tons of money off of you." He explained.

Dumbledore was right in front of us when Harry attacked and sunk his teeth into Dumbledore's thigh. Dumbledore screamed and end quickly brought his fist down on Harry's head. Harry refused to let of Dumbledore when suddenly a gun was brought out and slammed into the base of Harry's head, dropping him to the floor. Then Dumbledore kicked him over into the far wall where Harry hit with a sickening crack. Running over to my mate, I knew I couldn't fight Dumbledore. Not with me being pregnant, it was too much of a risk even though I wasn't showing at about I think three months.

"Harry? Harry answer me." I whispered as I nudged him gently as he shook his head and stared at me with pained eyes. "I'm fine Draco, just stay out of the way." He slurred as he got to his feet again. "Oh you damn mutt!" Dumbledore growled as both of us turned to face him as he finished tying something around his bleeding thigh. "Fuck the money. You're going to die a slow painful death you little piece of shit!" he screeched as he pointed the gun at Harry who growled in return.

"Say good-bye doggie." He whispered crazily as he fired.

**Harry's Prov**

I knew what was about to happen when I saw that gun barrel being pointed at me. Guns were something I knew about from my past and I wasn't afraid for my life. Only Draco's. But from everything I was expecting to suddenly be pushed into Draco and out of the way several feet weren't one of them. Curling around Draco as we hit the ground I heard the bullet actually puncture something and when I turned to see what I couldn't help but actually feel something I couldn't identify.

Rayven was leaning against the wall in the place where I and Draco had just been holding her side as red liquid slipped through her fingers as the smell of iron seeped into the air. "Rayven!" Draco yelled as he tried to pull away from me to run to her but I quickly bit into the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the door while Dumbledore was busy watching Rayven.

"Harry no!" He growled as he struggled against me. I growled and continued to pull him out and soon after then pushed him down the hall. "Draco get your ass outside now! Your human is saving you and our babies so don't ruin it." I hissed as Draco looked at me with those big watery sliver eyes but listens as he waits for me take the lead.

**Rayven's Prov**

"Hello Dumbledore." I said as I took a deep breath as my wound throbbed when I moved to stand up straight to face my enemy. I noticed that Harry was getting Draco out of the room behind Dumbledore and I couldn't help but feel as if I already won the game because as long as Draco was safe and that's all that matters to me.

"Hello Miss. Black I guess it was wrong of me to assume that you actually weren't part of the Black family. Guess I should never under estimate the best family within the Assassin district. Now the question is which Black do you belong to." He asked as he crossed his arms and waited.

"I was part as the main family. Victor was my father and I was his youngest child." I said casually as I watched a dark shadow pass over his eyes. "You're the daughter to the man that almost killed me. Now the question is why didn't you die with the rest of your family? You and your siblings should have been locked inside the house when the gas released. How is it you survived?" he asked as he began to walk around slowly.

I couldn't help but laugh at his questions. "How did I survive? Maybe because I wasn't at the house when you released the gas like a little coward, I was at a friend's house when one of your men killed him and his family and tried to kill me but I killed him. Yes a young child of thirteen years old is killing someone. That and I had to do it several times that night to stay alive and what do I see when I get back to my house? But you were standing outside with my father and with a gun to his head. Then I had to watch as you shot him then disappeared within the war." I hissed.

Dumbledore then laughed and pulled his weapon up again and aimed it at my head, "And you'll die just like your dear old daddy." He smiled as he was about to shot when someone beat him to it but not the way he planned. Looking down in horror as blood seeped out through his chest before falling to the floor dead. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

((Here is chapter 16 everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. It is longer than normal so yay! We're almost done! So the thoughts of if we're going to have a sequel has come into the question! So think about it and tell me in a review while you're telling me what you thought of this chapter!))


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

((We are within the last couple chapters! Oh geez it only took me forever! But we have reached the end and were within countdown zone. So there maybe be only three or four chapters left of his story, hell maybe not that. Depends on how long we go with each chapter and I hope you are enjoying.))

~Thank you to all my reviewers and followers and people who favorite~

~Updating till we hit the end!~

Chapter 17

"I hate you." Luke said for the thousandth time as he helped me limp out of the Silver-tongue house. I laughed softly as I laid my head against his shoulder, "If you hated me then you would have let him kill me Luke. How are you by the way?" I asked softly as I began to feel a little light headed. "You're asking me if I'm ok. Really? You are a wonder Rave. You are the one I should be asking if you're ok because I'm fine. I hate killing but what I killed today wasn't human so I am not going to let it bother me. Right now all I'm worrying about is you."

It was a slow process getting out of the house because we were trying to be careful not to jolt the wound too much. It almost seemed too easy that Dumbledore was killed but I knew something was going to follow. The news that a Malfoy was still alive and that he was pregnant with kittens so you can bet that people we would be now looking for them and I'll be damned if I let them hurt the kittens or Draco.

Limping outside to the car I looked around to see where the two humanoids were and realized that they were nowhere in sight. "Luke where are they?" I asked as I leaned into the seat. Luke looked around and sighed as he walked around calling them out. Breathing out the pain, I called Luke back and asked him just to sit with me as I decided to wait to see what would happen next.

**Draco's Prov**

"Harry!" I finally yelled as I got tired of him dragging me away the Abandon district. I could still see the houses from the hill we were half way up and the sound of the gun shoot still was ringing in my ears. All I wanted to do now was to go back and see if Rayven was ok and go home.

"Draco we can't stop moving! We're finally free from the humans! We can be free now and live in the woods and never have to deal with anything like that again!" Harry exclaimed as he continued to try and drag me farther into the woods but I sat down and refused to move.

"Harry what are you talking about?! Last time I saw you, you were screaming at me about how I was your whore and meant nothing to you and now you want me to run away with you. Away from everything I care about and the only family I have? No fuck you. I want to go home with Rayven and you're not changing that. You can either come with or run off into the woods yourself." I hissed as I pulled away from him and began walking back down the hill. "How can you trust those damn humans?!" he yelled as his tail lashed angrily behind him.

Stopping I turned and looked at him like he was an idiot, "I'm not trusting the humans. I trust MY human. I'm trusting Rayven who has been there with me since the beginning and I won't throw her away because you get a little scared of humans from a past experience." I hissed as I continued on my way down the hill with purpose. I could hear slow footprints behind me as I knew Harry was following.

I didn't understand a lot of things but hopefully soon I will understand what the hell is Harry's deal is because it was all getting old really quick. Entering the ash covered area again I could see the car and I could see Luke crouching down talking to Rayven who was sitting in the car looking a bit pale.

"Rayven!" I yelled as I ran over to her and looked at her worriedly as I realized she was a bit pale. She smiled at me and picked me up and that's when I realized she was wounded. "Rayven?" I asked uncertain as Luke Let Harry in the back as Rayven closed her door. "Don't worry about it Dray. It's just a scratch. I'm glad you're back though sweet heart. I was about to get worried." She said as I nuzzled carefully into her other side.

Everything was going to be ok now.

~~~Two Months later~~~

**Harry's Prov**

"I already told you. Both of them are staying here with me and I don't care what they say. I really don't care what any of you say. Oh you want to pull rank then you might want to watch how you talk the last Assassin. I don't care so guess what you can try." Rayven hissed as she slammed the phone back down on the receiver and walked outside.

Growling softly as I followed her, I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know what they hell my fate was going to be since Draco made it clear we weren't leaving this human. "Hey human." I growled as she looked at me unimpressed.

"Is there something I can help you with Harry? I'm kind of busy right now." She asked as she plopped down on one of the outside chairs. "I want to know what is going on." I sneered at her as I sat in front of her. I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what was going on.

She sighed as she glared at me and I could see the more violent side of her rearing up. "What do you want me to say Harry? That the government doesn't agree with me wanting to keep the two of you home and not at that damn place that I can't stand to leave Draco at? The same place that failed and basically let someone walk in and steal him? Hell no one cares anymore and I will no longer just lay down and let people walk all over what I do. People in this town shouldn't bow down to this damn government because this isn't the way things are suppose to be. Hell when the Assassins were here things weren't like this! The government has become this thing that takes over the world." She hissed as she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Top it off Draco is what? Five months pregnant and he's got four more to go and people from the black market are going to start getting restless and its going to get more dangerous to be here and I think maybe we'll have to disappear soon." She finished in a whisper as she stared at the sky. "Well human I need to know what your plans on since the fact that I have my family to protect and truthfully I don't like you. I don't trust you but Draco does so I need to know your plans." I ordered as I sat up straight trying to make myself look like I have more authority.

"Don't even try it Harry. You have no authority over me and if you act like a dick to Draco like I heard you were before he was kidnapped then you won't be around Draco. I need you just to listen to me Harry even more so now and in return I'll listen to you and hopefully we can work together." She said as she looked at me with a look of hope of being able to trust. I didn't want a relationship with this human. No matter how much I saw that Draco needed her and I hate that he needs her more then he needs me.

"We'll see."

`~~Several Days later~~~

**Draco's Prov**

"Where is she Harry?" I asked once again as Harry sighed and rolled over on the couch and faced me. "I don't know where she is Draco. But she'll be back soon so relax would you? You don't need this much stress when you're this far pregnant." He whispered as he nuzzled into my side.

Sighing as I cuddled down into the couch with him and continued watching the door for Rayven to come back. Luke was missing also. Both of them had been gone since the other day and haven't came back yet and it was worrying me but I knew Harry was happy about it. He still wasn't fond of either of the humans no matter how much I told him that we'd be fine here.

"Harry?" I asked softly as I nudge with to get his attention. "What Draco?" he replied as he looked at me with one eye. "What do you think our kids going to be?"I asked as I watch Harry straighten up. "I think they will be beautiful like their mother and strong like their father." He said as he nuzzled his face into my neck and took a deep breath. "Really? Do you think we'll be good parents?" I questioned as I cuddled closer to him and waited to see what he say because truthfully I was worried about being a mom.

"I think that we'll be good parents." He said as he nodded as if agreeing with himself before continuing, "We may make mistakes sometimes but I think in the end we'll be good parents." Smiling as I pulled back away from Harry and gave him a kiss just as the door opened to reveal Rayven and Luke. "You can't tell me that this is fine. You know something has to be done!" Luke growled as he slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall and glared at Rayven as she pulled her shirt off and pulled out the medic box.

"Luke will you just shut up! I will have everything under way here soon but you know what I can't get anything done when you are breathing down my throat and yelling at me every two damn seconds!" Rayven growled back as she pulled off the bandage on her side. She had to get several stitches on each side that Luke did himself since we couldn't go to the hospital. It was healing up good but it still was healing and it didn't help she would rip the stitches.

Luke growled and pushed off the wall and walked back to the back room where he has been staying and slammed the door closed as Rayven grumbled and growled to herself as she patched herself back up before sitting at her desk and began going through a bunch of stuff. 'Well at least she's home safe.' I thought

**Rayven's Prov**

'God I swear Luke has good intentions but oh my god he needs to trust me. I will get this fixed and have us all safe.' I thought tiredly as I looked through my profile papers. I had several people in front of me, both good and bad people. 'I wonder if the gang is still together…' I wondered as I spread the sheets across the desk and looked at the different profiles.

'I know for a fact that more than half of the slave traders have heard about our little humanoid family and I mean that's why we had to play hide and seek today with that ass.' I thought as I looked over at the two humanoids cuddling on the couch. 'Yes something needs to be done soon and I think I know who to call.' I thought as I got up with my cell and headed out onto the balcony. Dialing the number as I closed the door behind me and with only on ring it picked up, "Hey I need some help."

((And that is the end of this chapter! I know that I wanted this posted earlier but my internet is shit and I hate it but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. So once again Review and tell me what you think!))


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

((A/n: Alright here we are on the countdown for this story and I have decided that there will be a sequel but it won't be right away. I want to finish a few stories so it's on the back burner. Anyways but like I said before my internet is crap so I hope I can get this all up soon, anyways here is the next chapter.

~Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and the people who have favorite. ~

~Updating until it's done~

Chapter 18

Hissing softly as the pressure in my stomach grew from a discomfort to an annoying pain that made me lay down on my bed that was beside Rayven's bed. Rayven was in bed asleep while Luke was in his room sleeping and Harry was out on the balcony again like he was every night. Hissing softly as I rolled over on my side and tried to relieve some of the pressure on my stomach.

Mewling as the pain only got worse every time I moved I couldn't help but look up and hope that Harry or Rayven would either wake up or come back in here and help me. Taking a deep breath and just tried to push the pain away when suddenly it felt like someone just ripped a huge strip of skin off my stomach. A small scream escaped me as I curled up on myself as tears slip down my face as I gripped my stomach.

"Draco?" came a sleepy voice when a gasp came from above when suddenly I was being pulled against a soft female body. "Damn it, Draco tell me where you're hurting and how you're hurting." She whispered as she rubbed her hands on my stomach carefully. I whimpered when she put the slightest pressure on my stomach. "Shit." I heard her whisper as she pulled her hand away and yelled for Luke.

Luke ran into the room and fell down beside Rayven and they began speaking quickly and soon Luke was gone again and then I felt the familiar growl of my mate as he cuddled against me and comfort me with his scent.

**Rayven's Prov**

'Shit shit shit!' was the only thing I can think of as I let Harry take over comforting Draco as I grabbed stuff we may need, This was one thing that wasn't supposed to happen for a few more months. "Rayven the car is ready1" Luke yelled as he threw the extra stuff from the car in one of the other rooms. "Ok take this bag and go back and call Telsa and tell her we'll be there soon." I ordered as he nodded and ran back out as I headed back to the bedroom where Harry was still trying to comfort Draco.

Kneeling down beside him I quickly stroked his hair before looking at Harry and waited for permission to move him. It took several minutes but when Draco let out a loud whine he nodded and moved back. Slipping my arms under Draco as he whimpered and clutched on to my shirt and buried his face in it as I headed out to the car while yelling at Harry to lock the door before closing it.

Settling Draco into the now laid down backseat of my jeep and crawling in with him as Harry jumped up in beside me as Luke shut the door and jumped in the driver's seat. 'Why is this happening so soon? He should have four more months before he has his babies! Damn it time just got shorter.' I thought as I continued to stroke Draco's hair as Harry growled for him.

The ride seemed longer then it should have been. It felt like everything went so slow and all I could hear was the pained cries of Draco and Harry's growl but my mind was centered on the plans that I now had to make move quicker now somehow. 'Things have only got worse.' I thought as Luke pulled the Jeep into park and came back to help us as Tesla came outside and ushered us quickly into the house.

Laying Draco down on the table where she indicated as she quickly moved into doing whatever it was that she needed to do. I could do a lot of things but helping a humanoid give birth was not one of them. Luke and I were instructed to go into the other room as she worked with Draco and since Harry was Draco's mate he stayed and helped keep him calm. It is unnerving to sit there and wait for it all to be over.

To not understand why something like this was happening this early when it shouldn't but there was nothing yet you could do because sometimes you couldn't control things. Sighing as I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes I let my mind wonder to all the things I'm going to have to change within the next few hours after this is all over and we know what is going on.

A vibrating in my pocket caused me to jerk out of my thoughts as I quickly got my cell phone and saw who it was from and had to stop myself from cursing out loud. Rex, an old business partner of mine who's been in my corner for years, had been looking out for me for the past couple weeks now that I told him some things and he's been my ears in the underworld and man doesn't word get out fast because news is already spreading that Draco went into an early labor. 'That means that we got flies on us huh. I'm going to have get my fly swatter.' I thought as I looked out the window at the pale light streets.

"Rayven." Luke said quietly as he looked over at me. "Ya? I answered as I wondered what he could be about to ask because anymore it could be anything. "You need to leave and go get things ready. I don't know what you have planned but you need to go and get it done." He said simply. Looking at him for the first time I could see that he had complete trust in me and for once since this all began I felt a little afraid.

Standing up as I nodded and headed out, "Keep an eye on them will ya." Was all I said as I disappeared into the night.

**Luke's Prov**

Watching Rayven walk out of Telsa's house I couldn't help but feel more afraid then I ever have. I knew Rayven could take care of herself with no problem but sometimes life fucks you over and I don't know what I'd do if it did that to her right now. Sighing as I closed my eyes and leaned back and tired to relax as I listened to the sounds in the next room.

'Damn it I hope Rayven knows what she is doing. I mean after the other day when Dumbledore almost killed Rayven was just freaking hell and I killed a man! I killed someone. For Rayven. God why do I love this woman? And how much do I not know about her? Hell I mean it's not like being an Assassin is something small. When she told me her family was dead I didn't think she meant they were murdered!' I thought tiredly as I looked over at the door that separated me from the others.

'Hopefully everything goes ok. The last thing we need is for this to go wrong along with everything else.' I thought as I let myself slip off into a light sleep. The next thing I knew was Telsa was gently shaking me waking, "Where's thee other one?" she asked as she moved a strain of her brown curly hair out of her face. "She has business that needs to attend to right away. She'll be back later. Did everything go ok?" I asked as Telsa nodded tiredly and sat in the chair that Rayven had been in earlier.

"Ya, everythin went fine but the babies are early so they are very delicate right now. Draco won't be able ta move around much for a couple months." She explained with her southern accent as she fixed her dress. "That might be a problem." I whispered as Telsa looked at me questioning. "Ya all in some kinda trouble?" she asked cautiously. I didn't answer and I think after a few minutes Telsa understood that I wasn't going to say.

"Well anyways ye got five all together. Three cubs, two boys and a girl and two kittens, boy and girl." She said as she untied the tie that held her messy curly hair up and shook her head to let it fall over her shoulders. "Their healthy and both the parents are in there with them and everyone is sleepin." She added as she stood up and looked around before looking back at me, "Yer welcomed to sleep in the guest room with the humanoids but if I find anything missin, I'll beat yer ass." She said as she motioned toward the room where Draco, Harry and the babies were.

Thanking her as she went upstairs probably to her room before I headed to the guest room. Opening the room quietly I could see Harry curled around Draco and the babies all curled up under Draco as everyone slept. Lying down on the bed as I watched the little family, I couldn't help but feel worried and jealous at the same time. I wanted a family like that but I couldn't right now and I didn't want anything to happen them even more now that they had babies. Rolling over tiredly as I put my arm under my head and closed to her, 'You better be ok Rayven.'

**~Next Day~**

A bright light behind my eyelids woke me up early the next morning. Yawning as I rolled over away from the light I looked at the little humanoid family again to see them still sleeping. Smiling sleepily as I sighed as the signs of nature calling made me get up and head out to the bathroom. After using the bathroom I walked back out and noticed quiet talking from the living room that I didn't notice before.

"We need you to come with us. Telsa you've helped Draco with giving birth and I know that usually you guys don't do this but we need you to be their nursemaid. We need that extra help because we have to run and I don't really know anything about baby humanoids. Hell when I found Draco everything I did was by his response and reading." Came Rayven's voice and I couldn't help but smile again knowing she was back and ok.

"I still don't understand though. What is goin on that ya need to ta run?" Telsa asked quietly. I heard Rayven sigh and move across the room and open the door to reveal me to Telsa before moving back over to her and began explaining as I came in and sat down. "Draco was kidnapped and someone was trying to sell him on the black market. Well we killed the guy who kidnapped Draco and now two things are happening. One everyone who's a slave trader and wants to make a lot of money wants Draco and the babies and two there is suspicion that an Assassin is still alive and the government wants them removed and everyone close to them taken in. So right now we need to get out of here and stay out of the way of the slave traders and the government and also find a way to make them all unravel and completely destroy them so we can build again."

Telsa stared at Rayven, probably thinking over everything that she just said. It wasn't everyday you heard something like this and truthfully it was a lot to take in. Hell I still had some problems taking it all in, I mean I killed someone and now people want my best friend so they can kill her and people want to sell her pets for insane amounts of money. This isn't exactly what you call normal.

"What scares me is thee fact that you have so much truth in yer eyes. So I know yer not lyin but all the same I find myself wantin to believe yer lyin to me. But I can't because I have seen them outside thee house. When I got up this mornin there was a man outside look-in in and I don't like that and that has never happen here before so I can only assume yer tellin the truth. So yes I'll go with ya and even if yer lyin, an adventure sounds fun." She said with a smile as she nodded and headed upstairs.

Rayven sighed in relief as she looked over at me and smiled a little bit, "What about you? You still got my back?" she asked quietly. Snorting as I moved over and pulled her up and into a tight hug before whispering "I always got your back."

(( And that's all ye wrote for this chapter so yay! Review and tell me what ya think!))


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

((A/n: So this is actually the last chapter! Yep we are finished with this story and there will be a sequel just not for a little while because I'm going to be finishing up other stories and so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the story and hopefully see ya all around for the next one.))

~Thank you for everyone who review, read and followed and favorite this story! You all have been amazing! ~

~Sequel Coming Later On: _Let Go Of My Tail_

Chapter 19

Growling softly as I gently removed myself from behind Draco being careful not to move him and wake up the babies. He had only gotten to sleep a little while ago since he was worrying over the babies since they were so vulnerable right now so he freaks out if they get more than a couple inches away from him. I'm glad he actually got to sleep but sleep was coming to me tonight.

Sighing silently as I moved over the front of the RV that we were using right now. It wasn't exactly desecrate but with the babies we needed something where they could have room and not get hurt. Rayven was sitting in the driver's seat staring out the window looking pretty much at nothing since her eyes were kind of dazed out. Out of everyone here she probably was the most worn out since she doesn't really sleep anymore.

Every since we left that night we had to hide from the slave traders and collectors that were following us. Several battles have already happened and with the RV and this RV convention we were pretty blended in but still you could feel the people coming and I'd burn in hell several times over before I let them touch my family.

Rayven looked at me as I jumped into the seat beside her before looking back at nothing again. We were parked for the night obviously and several of the other RV people were outside singing campfire songs and getting drunk, luckily they learned to leave us alone unless we came to them first.

"Are you alright?" Rayven asked as I noticed that she was now looking at me. "Tilting one ear towards her as I felt a little irritation stirred since I still didn't like humans too much and it pissed me off that we needed a human to keep an eye on my babies even if she was very respectful. "Considering the fact that my family was uprooted and thrown into this crazy survival of the fittest while my mate's owner has control of everything and refuses to share anything with anyone else so ya I'm great." I growled sarcastically.

She smiled at me and it amazed me that human thought she was funny. I don't understand this human but my mate trusts her and with her being the one all of our lives count on I've been having myself stop looking at her as a human but a member of my mate's family. It helps but I still don't trust her fully.

I have three humans in my life now that I need to trust no matter how hard it is sometimes. No matter how I want to take my mate and kids and run into the woods and hide and take care of them myself I know I can't. I can't fight all these people. I'm only one wolf humanoid. So at least with Rayven, Luke and Telsa I had an Assassin and an Assassin in training and a gypsy. I was better off here no matter how much I didn't want to be.

"You know something when we get to where we're going we won't be alone anymore." She whispered as she looked down at her hands as she played with a ring that she wore around her neck most of the time. "What do you mean?" I asked as she smiled sadly. "A lot of other people fall into the category of exiles from the government or hiding their humanoids from slave traders. I got in contact with them and they already heard about is and they welcomed us there. A lot of people I used to live after my family was killed are there. So we're going there and seeing where we go from there." She whispered quietly as I listened and considered what she said before nodding.

It was sketchy but I could tell that she knew the risk and deemed it alright to go. "Alright but just to let you know I will put my opinion out there and quite often because my mate is my business." I growled as I hopped down from the seat and headed back to cuddle with my mate and try to get some sleep. We had a long road ahead of us but no matter what we will come out on top. I'll make sure of it.

((This is the end! Yep I'm leaving here. So hopefully you all enjoyed the story and don't hate me too much for ending it now. But like I said the sequel will be around sometime. So thank you all again!


	20. Sequel

_**Announcement:**_

_**Chapter One of Let Go Of My Tail has been posted!**_

_**It is the sequel for this lovely story and I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this one.**_

_**p.s.: If you are a reader to any of my other stories, they have NOT been abandon, only put on pause for I am slowly working on getting chapters finished. **_

_**Luckily I am now on break till August, so I'm hoping to get some of them finished. **_

_**Please be patient and don't lose hope in me yet.**_

_**Thank you all for your support/reviews and favoriting/following**_

_**Dark Cat Queen**_


End file.
